Life Goes On
by HarryGinny4Evr
Summary: Takes place right after chapter 36 of the Deathly Hallows up to the Epilogue. The war is over, but emotions are still strong. How will everyone deal? Will things ever go back to normal? H/G Hr/R
1. Mama Told Me When I Was Young

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALAS, I AM NOT THAT FORTUNATE. THE FIRST LINE IS J.K. ROWLING'S.**_

**A/N: For those who have been reading my other story; the first chapter of this story is going to be very similar to the first chapter of my old story. The first chapter I didn't want to change all that much.**

* * *

"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

xxx

**Chapter One: **_**Mama Told Me When I Was Young**_

"Don't wake him."

"But--"

"No. Ron, he must be exausted!"

"I am, too... But--"

"No. Let him sleep."

Harry could hear his best friends' voices growing steadily louder as he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes. Standing at the end of his four poster bed was Ron and Hermione. He leaned up on his elbows, hoping to find a clock showing the time.

"Oh now you've done it. Why did you want to wake him anyway?" asked Hermione as though Harry were still asleep.

"Hermione. It's been like fifteen hours--"

"Hark who's talking. You didn't wake up til a few hours ago yourself."

"And you only a little before me!"

"Morning," said Harry groggily.

"It's actually about eight in the evening," said Hermione.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" asked Ron.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked. "The last thing I remember was talking to Dumbledore's portrait."

"Well, right after we finished talking to Dumbledore we headed back to Gryffindor Tower. You called for Kreacher and thanked him for everything he'd done and asked him if he could please, bring you a sandwhich. You went upstairs mumbling something about Ginny and by the time Kreacher was back, you were dead asleep."

Ginny. He needed to talk to Ginny.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked suddenly.

"Er--" Ron looked caught by surprise.

"Last I saw her she was going down to the Great Hall with Luna," said Hermione.

"Everyone is still here?" he asked. He immediately regretted it when it suddenly all came hurtling back to him. The battle. Voldemort's death. Fred, Lupin, and Tonks lying on the Great Hall. They appeared to be sleeping, but in reality he knew they weren't. The other dead and wounded scattered across the Great Hall. Harry slowly started to get up and it seemed as though every part of him was screaming in protest. His head ached and the place where Voldemort's killing curse had hit him felt like an iron fist was repeatedly punching him there. Ignoring every thought in his head screaming 'Lay back down and go to bed!' he got up and headed straight for his trunk, but suddenly remembered it wouldn't be there. He hadn't gone to Hogwarts for schoolwork. Coming to no other solution, he scourgified his clothes and went to the lavatry to wash his face. He came out to the familiar sound of Ron and Hermione bickering about something pointless.

"But-" Ron began to protest, but Hermione cut across him.

"Do you want to go down tothe Great Hallwith us?" Hermione asked loudly over Ron's stuttering.

"Sure, let's go," obliged Harry.

They made their way down to the common room and out to the corridor. Hermione and Ron were talking, but Harry wasn't listening. He was taking in the state of the castle. Burn marks were abundant and there were chunks of wall missing that ranged from the size of tennis balls to the size of large cars. Windows were broken and some of the remainders of Professor Trelawney's crystal orbs were scattered across the floors. There were few portraits that were in their frames in the hallway. They were probably all crammed into the vast room Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to enter. Harry scanned the Great Hall in search of the familiar streak of red hair and finally, at the Ravenclaw table, accompanied by Luna Lovegood and a couple girls from her year, sat Ginny Weasley. He mumbled something to Ron and Hermione about meeting up with them later. Hermione had understood completely and grabbing Ron by the hand, pulled him off in the direction of the Gryffindor table, where Ron's family sat. Harry slowly made his way over to Ginny. Harry had a few moments to ready himself,(Ginny had her back to him) but Luna was the first to notcie his presence.

"Oh, hello Harry!" she said in her usual serene voice. Ginny, who had been talking animatedly, had stopped dead. She slowly turned around.

"Hey Ginny..." he began. The Hall had gotten suddenly very quiet. "Wouldyouliketotakeawalkwithme?" he said breathlessly.

She took a deep breath. "Okay," she said quietly. "Let's go."

They walked side by side out of the Great Hall, throught the corridors, throught the Entrance Hall, and outside. They both had agreed silently where they were going. Soon they had arrived at a large tree by the lake. Ginny had gotten there seconds before him and turned to face him. She took a long, deep breath. She looked down at the ground, then fixed her gaze straight into his eyes. "Okay, talk."

"Ginny..." he began. He took a deep breath. "Blimey, this was way harder than I though it was gunna be."

"Harder than not knowing if you were alive or dead for almost a year?" she harshly and suddenly.

"Ginny..." he reached for her arm, but she jerked back.

"Harder than seeing someone you care for _so much_ lying, apparently dead, at the feet of Lord V-v... VOLDEMORT?" she half yelled. "I thought you were DEAD. Gone. Along with Fred and Lupin and Tonks and Colin--"

"Ginny, I love you." Harry said loudly across her. "I have ever since... I don't know when. But believe me, Ginny, it's been a while. Even if you don't take me back I will _still _love you," he continued seriously. "I had to walk to my death," ignoring Ginny's confused look. "I had to walk past you without saying good-bye to get there and that was worse."

"I don't understand," Ginny said suddenly.

"Wha--?"

"What do you mean 'I had to walk to my death'?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want to know the whole story?" he asked heavily.

"I can take it."

Harry took another breath and told her the whole story. Starting with the night Dumbledore died and ending with the final battle, Harry told her every detail of his adventures. He hadn't even noticed she had taken his hand. When he had finished she looked as white as a sheet. Looking into her eyes he saw horror and need and love and sympathy. He suddenly realized how much he had really hurt her. The one person he never wanted to hurt, had been hurt the most. And he had hurt her. She suddenly started to cry. Harry had only see her cry once or twice in the time he had known her and even then, she had been _barely_ crying.

"Oh, Ginny..." he put his arm around her and she cried on his shoulder. "I love you Ginny. Blimey, I love you so much."

She lifted her head up and wiped her eyes. "I love you, too Harry."

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. It was sweet and slow and as he kissed her it felt as though, maybe, for the moment, he was a normal guy, with an amazing girl.


	2. Come Sit With Me, My Only Son

**Chapter 2: **_**Come Sit With Me, My Only Son**_

Ginny and Harry were forced back inside due to a sudden thunderstorm.

"Another thing to interrupt us," Ginny laughed.

"I actually prefer the rain over your brother," he said, taking her hand.

"Speaking of which..."

"WELL??" Ron asked fiercly, the tips of his ears reddening. "Are you gunna tell me why you went off to mess around my sister--"

"Ron," interjected Hermione.

"--even when you said last summer you wouldn't do it again?!"

"Ron! Me and Ginny are back together!" Harry yelled over Ron's further accusations. Hearing Harry, he stopped.

"Oh..." He said embarassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you prat," said Ginny sarcastically.

"So are _you two _together yet?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

Hermione blushed.

"Hermione kissed him full on the mouth in the middle of the battle," he explained when Ginny looked confused. "When we were in the Room of Requirement. Right after I asked you to leave for a moment."

"So...?" Ginny asked slowly, but her excitement couldn't be covered up.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Of course," she giggled.

"Okay there you go Ginny, we're together."

"It's about damn time," Ginny said sarcastically.

They all made their way over to an empty place at a nearby table.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Bed. I've never seen our family so tired."

"Yeah... I think I'm going to head up to bed too."

"I'll go with you," said Hermione.

Ginny left the Great Hall with Hermione. Cho glared at Ginny as she left. This left Ron and Harry by themselves at the table. Harry looked around. Professor McGonagall was in deep conversation with Kingsley, Neville was talking to Luna with a rather sloppy smile on his face and was blushing like mad, and their were a few students left with their families.

"I wonder what they're talking about," said Ron mostly to himself. He was looking in the direction of Professor McGonagall and Kingsley. Harry figured he would hear about whatever it was tomorrow if it was important.

**X**xxx**X**

Sure enough, as soon as Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione the next morning, he was approached by the remaining staff and Kingsley.

"We'd like a word with you Harry," said Kingsley. "And Ron and Hermione, too if you don't mind."

"Er, sure," said Harry. He looked at Ginny "Save me a seat?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll talk to you three later." Harry kissed her on the cheek and she went off to join the rest of her family. He then proceeded to follow Kingsley and the teachers out of the Great Hall. They reached the large stone gargoyle and it made no objection when they passed. Harry figured Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress now. Professor McGonagall opened the door and let everyone through. She closed the door behind her once everyone was inside and sat down at Dumbledore-- her desk. Kingsley conjured some chairs and they sat down.

"First off: Thank you. All of you," Kingsley gestured to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "for ending this war. For finally ending the most evil man alive. For this we," he gestured to the remaing staff. "are enternally grateful. We have brought you here though-" He looked at Professor McGonagall.

"We need to discuss the future. Of Hogwarts, and your future." She looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a very hard expression, but Harry couldn't help but notice a look of pride hidden in the lines of her face. "First, the castle looks beyond repair," she started heavily, but Harry cut across her.

"It's not. I know a way." Ron gave him a confused look, but being so smart, Hermione had understood.

"Well, okay. Second, the funerals." She grimaced. "We've decided that a ceremony will be held here at Hogwarts and then the families may decide where they want to have their formal burial." This time it was Ron who spoke.

"I think that's a good idea," he said quietly.

"I agree," said Hermione.

"Yeah, me too," said Harry.

"Alright. Third, you three. It is up to you whether you would like to stay at Hogwarts for a seventh year."

Hermione looked eager. He grinned to himself. Did he really want to go to Hogwarts?

"Er- I don't-" started Ron.

"-I think we might need some time to think it over," said Harry.

"Fine, fine, take you time," said Professor McGonagall kindly. "Okay. Fourth, we have decided to award you three with an Order of Merlin, First Class. We also want to award anyone who fought an Order of Merlin, Second Class. Do you agree?"

"I think it's a great honor," said Hermione modestly.

"Good. We'll let everyone know when the ceremony is to be held this evening. Was there anything else Minister?"

"Kingsley, Minerva, Kingsley. And yes. It has come to my attention Harry and Ron wish to become Aurors?"

"Very much," said Harry anxiously.

"Well, we've decided we're going to take you up on that offer. If you accept, of course."

"Train to be Aurors?" asked Ron.

"Yes, that is what we are asking."

"We'd love to!" said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Wonderful, and Hermione?"

"You want me to be an Auror?" she asked incredulously.

"Not unless you've suddenly had a change in heart. I heard you were interested in being a Healer for St.Mungo's?"

Ron and Harry whipped their heads around instantly. They had never heard Hermione mention anything about being a Healer. In their fifth year she had wanted to work in Muggle Relations.

"Yes, that's correct," she said, blushing.

"I'm sure the Ministry could help you find a suitable post. That is, if you don't return to school. If you do, though, we can still help you find a position when you graduate."

"I would like that very much!" she said, beaming.

"Well, that's settled then." he said, returning the smile.

"Excellent. When you have made your decision we'll work from there," said Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you," they said almost at the same time.

"Oh, you're very welcome."

* * *

**Okay I need your opinion: should they go back? In my other story they did, but I'm not really sure they should in this one. Well, please review! Oh, and Happy Easter!!**


	3. And Listen Closely To What I Say

**Chapter 3: **_**And Listen Closely To What I Say**_

"I don't really want to go back," said Ron as they walked down the corridors. Hermione looked slightly crestfallen.

"I just don't know!" she said nervously. "It would be great, but..."

"But what?" asked Harry.

"So much has happened to us here. I don't think I could take it," she said quietly. Ron put his arm around her.

"Well it's totally your decision. I don't want to go back, but if it was what you wanted, you could."

"I'm not sure I want to go back either," said Harry very quietly. "But let's not tell your mum just yet. Enough is going on right now."

The trio walked into the Great Hall. Ginny stood up at the Gryffindor table and waved them over. Harry sat down next to Ginny and Ron and Hermione sat next to him. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley were sitting on the other side of the them and were accompanied by Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy. They all had the same look on their faces: Like they were filled with grief, but relief that the battle had been won.

"Good morning," said Harry awkwardly. "I'm so s-"

"-Don't," said Mr.Weasley firmly. "It is _not_ your fault. You ended the war. People die in war, it's a sad truth. We want to thank you."

"But-" This time Charlie interrupted him.

"-Harry. Don't blame yourself. Please." Harry felt Ginny grab his hand.

"It's not your fault," she said as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"So what did Headmistress McGonagall and the Minister want?" asked Percy.

"Oh, to just talk about the future of Hogwarts...and us," said Hermione. "They're going to repair Hogwarts, they're announcing when the funerals will be this evening, they invited us back to Hogwarts for a seventh year, they've asked Ron and Harry to train for Aurors, and are even going to help me get a position as a Healer."

"Well that's excellent they've invited you back. You'd be in the same year as Ginny when she comes back-"

"Mom, actually I don't w-" started Ginny, but Mrs.Weasley raised her voice to drown out Ginny and continued as though Ginny had said nothing.

"-and you'll be able to train as Aurors when you graduate..."

Harry gave Ginny an inquiring look, but she looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. He pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her waist. They ate breakfast and discussed what was going to happen now. Suddenly Harry realized that George was not there.

"Where's George?" he asked.

"You know... I havn't seen him since earlier yesterday," said Hermione with a worried look on her face.

"I'll go look for him," said Ron as he stood up. "Join me?" he asked Hermione, holding out his hand.

"Sure," she said as she took his hand. They left the Great Hall. Harry stared down at his plate. _Fred should be here...he should be celebrating the end of the war with us...he shouldn't be dead... _he thought over and over.

"I'll be right back," he said quietly. He hurried out of the Great Hall and ran to the beech tree by the lake. He hid behind it and sat down. He couldn't help himself. He let hot tears stream down his face and into his lap. Pain, grief, and mourning. He knew these feelings all too well. He knew happiness would come eventually, but he wished the time in between didn't have to be so difficult. He let every tear out of him before he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Then he layed his head back onto the trunk of the tree and breathed deeply. He felt the sun's warmth spread across his face and he could feel the breeze in the air. The weather seemed to be mocking him. He felt something scratch his nose and he snapped his eyes open. Ginny had levitated a leaf and was repeatedly causing it to tap his nose. She gave him a timid smile and sat down next to him. She started to ask him the question he knew he'd be hearing a lot.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine."

"No. You're not. And I'm not thick enough to believe you are."

Harry took a deep breath. Nothing got past Ginny.

"It's my fault," he said. He was surprised at how steady his voice sounded.

"Fred? Or everything in general?"

"Everything," he said quietly.

"Harry no it's not. If it weren't for you we'd still be in fear that Voldemort was going to kill more people. He's gone now. And Fred knew there wasn't a guaruntee he'd be safe. He knew he might d..." she choked on the last word. Harry, who had been staring out across the lake, looked up at her. She had tears falling down her face. She made an attempt to steady herself and then said:

"He knew he might die fighting," she said in almost a whisper. Harry pulled her towards him and put an arm around her.

"He should be here," he whispered.

"But he's not..." she said very quietly.

"But he's not..." he repeated. The tears started to fall from his eyes again as he kissed her head.

* * *

****

Woohoo new chapter! I've been so busy with CRCT coming up and deciding my high school classes I'm glad I've got a new one up. Well please review!


	4. And If You Do This

**A/N: This first part is Ron's point of view. When you get to the XxxX, it's back to Harry's. JSYK (just so you know)**

**Chapter 4: **_**And If You Do This**_

"Where could he have gone?" asked Ron nervously. They had looked all over the school and were now standing on the opposite side of the lake, farthest from the school.

"Oh, I am so _stupid!_" cried Hermione suddenly, slapping her hand to her forehead. "We can get the Marauder's Map from Harry!"

"Yeah, well we'll have to find Harry first."

"He's over there with Ginny," she said simply, pointing to a tree on the other side of the lake. Ron looked where she was pointing and saw his little sister and Harry sitting at the foot of the tree. She had her head on his chest and he was holding her close; He was resting his head on her's. Ron could feel his ears going red with anger. Hermione must have noticed.

"Ron, they're in love. You'll get used to it... eventually," she said as they made their way around the lake.

"She's my sister...messing her around...I'll kill him," he mumbled.

"Oh, come _on_ Ron. Look, if I do this-" She kissed him and he felt himself grin. "Exactly. You don't mind in the slightest if _we_ kiss, but it's a crime for Ginny and Harry, who had to spend a year apart, to kiss?" When he said nothing she rolled her eyes and pulled him over to the beech tree. Harry's head shot up when Hermione whispered his name.

"Have you found George?" he asked. Ginny lifted her head up. Her face was wet with tears.

"What'd you do-" he started, but Ginny cut across him.

"He hasn't hurt me Ron," she said sharply.

"Have you found George?" Harry asked again.

"No not yet," he said quietly.

"Could we borrow the Marauder's Map Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Er- sure. I'm not sure where it is... _Accio Marauder's Map!_" he said as he raised his wand. The map zoomed out of the Gryffindor tower. "Here," he said, holding it out to Ron, who took it, tapped it with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map appeared on the parchment. He scanned it for George's name. He finally found George's dot walking up and down a corridor on the seventh floor. Suddenly, after the third time down the hall, his dot vanished.

"He's gone into the Room of Requirement," said Hermione. "Let's go."

Ron saw Harry and Ginny start talking as they left.

When they got to the corridor where the Room of Requirement was Hermione walked up and down the corridor three times. On the third time, she smiled. Ron then noticed a door appearing on the wall. She opened the door and he followed her in. It looked nothing like it had the last time they had been inside it. There were rows upon rows of drinks. Some alcoholic, others not. They crept down the closest aisle and when they reached the end there was a large matress in the center of the floor. George was sitting on it, looking out of a window that revealed the grounds. It must have been one if the things the room gave George, for Ron had never seen a window in the room before.

"Get out," he said harshly when he noticed Ron and Hermione.

"No," said Ron firmly. "I'm not _that_ thick." There was a long silence, but it was suddenly broken by George.

"It's like a part of me is gone," he said. "It's always been the two of us. I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

"You'll... live," said Hermione timidly. George looked at her incredulously. "You'll keep up with the shop, look out for your family, find a wife, and you'll always have him with you. He would want you to live your life normally... happily." Ron sat down next to George and patted him on the back.

"I know it'll be hard, we're all hurting... and we've got each other..."

"Easier said than done," said George flatly.

**X**xxx**X**

"So..." said Harry as he watched Ron and Hermione leave. "At breakfast when you're mum was talking about school... Want to tell me what you were going to say when she interrupted you?"

"Not particularly, no." She smirked and went on. "Fine. I don't want to go back to school." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I can't go back here. Too much has happened. I'm _not_ going to be able to walk down those hallways every day and see place after place where people I knew died... I can't do it."

"I'm sure your mum will understand."

"But she won't. I'm always going to be a baby to her. Her little baby girl... who in her mind has to finish her education... even if a huge battle happened at the school just months before."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"You don't mind I'm not going back to school?"

"It's your decision. And even if I _did_ disagree, I don't think that would stop you."

Ginny smiled.

"I'll tell her when we get back to the Burrow. I'd rather not have a row with her here."

Harry yawned.

"I'm _still _exausted..."

"I know how you feel..."

And even though it wasn't the most comfortable spot, Harry soon fell asleep. Ginny rested her head on his chest and fell asleep, too.

* * *

**Phew! Finally got a new chapter up. Well since it's my birthday tomorrow I'm in a really good mood. So a new chapter could possibly be up tonight. Now go on, click the purple button (:**


	5. It Will Help You Some Sunny Day

**A/N: So, I'm trying to make these chapters longer. Keep reviewing, I appreciate it. And sorry they havn't been that great, I've just been really busy and distracted.**

**Chapter 5: **_**It Will Help You Some Sunny Day**_

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. Harry looked up from his dinner. The Great Hall was decorated with black banners with the Hogwarts coat of arm. The four long tables had not been seperated by house. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's were sitting at the table that would normally be the Gryffindor table. Professor Sprout and Flitwick were in their usual seats as well as Hagrid, McGonagall was sitting in the large chair in the center, and Kingsley was seated to her right. McGonagall straightened her emerald hat and began to speak to the crowd of students and their families.

"Good evening. Well now that we're all good and fed, I'd like to make a few announcements. First off, we are officially going to continue the running of Hogwarts." Cheers and applause echoed through the hall. "We are also extending an invitation to any student who did not have a full year their seventh year, to come back to finish it. Any student who wishes to return may come see me and tell me so. Also, Kingsley Shacklebolt has been appointed permanent Minister of Magic." The hall was filled with applause and cheers and yells. Once everyone was quiet (which took a few minutes) Professor McGonagall continued on. "Next, the funerals will be held tomorrow at noon. Families may choose where the official burials will be held following the ceremony. Also, everyone who fought in the battle will be recieving an Order of Merlin." Almost everyone looked shocked and honored at the same time. McGonagall grinned. "Those are all the announcements we have at the moment. Thank you." She sat back down and the hall started to fill up with conversation again. Harry suddenly remembered that Snape was still in the Shrieking Shack. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"We've got to go get Snape's body," he said quietly.

"Oh I'd forgotten about him!" said Hermione.

"Do we have to go now, mate?" groaned Ron.

Harry laughed and got up. Hermione followed Harry, but turned to Ron.

"Come on," she said shortly. Ron reluctantly got up and joined the two. Harry waved good-bye to Ginny and followed Ron and Hermione out.

"Do you think they've lifted the enchantment that keeps people from apparating on the grounds?" asked Ron when they had left the castle.

"I dont know," said Harry. "Let me try." Harry focused on the Shrieking Shack and turned on the spot. It felt like the air had turned solid. "Nope, it doesn't work."

The trio then walked across the grounds to the Whomping Willow. Harry levitated a stick and sent it flying to the knot in the trunk. The branches stopped swaying and the climbed into the passageway.

"Bloody hell!" grumbled Ron as they crawled through the tunnel. "Was it this long when we last went?"

"Oh relax Ronald, we're here," said Hermione. They walked into the Shrieking Shack and Harry could see Snape laying on the floor.

"How are we going to get him out?" asked Ron.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" cried Hermione. Snape was lifted off the ground. They walked back into the passageway, Hermione guiding Snape's body along the way.

**X**xxx**X**

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing the dress robes Mrs.Weasley had gotten for him. He could see Ron behind him adjusting the bow tie on his robes for the millionth time. Today was going to hurt. Harry turned away from the mirror and sat down on the bed next to Ron.

"It'll be okay eventually, mate," said Harry, clapping Ron on the back.

"Thanks," said Ron quietly.

They sat there in silence (for how long, Harry didn't know) until they heard a knock at the door. Ron got up and opened it to reveal Ginny, looking crestfallen and timid. Harry had never seen her look like that, but he thought she still looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple black dress with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Are you guys going to come down with us?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, just a minute," said Ron. Ginny turned to walk away but Ron stopped her. "Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Ron gave her a hug and Harry suddenly realized how much Ron really did care for his sister. And why he was so awkward about Harry being with her. Ron put his arms around Ginny's shoulders and turned to Harry.

"Coming with us?"

"Yeah."

Harry got up and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders, too. They walked down to the common room. Hermione was sitting in an armchair waiting for them. She was wearing a black dress and her heart was tied in a knot at the back of her head. She looked solemn. Ron silently put out his hand and she took it. They walked out of the common room like that. It looked wierd, but Harry didn't care. He didn't care about anything or anyone today except the funeral and those who it was being held for.

**X**xxx**X**

The grounds looked like a sea of black robes and chairs. Harry was seated in the third row of seats with Ginny, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's to his right.

"Are you sure I should be up here?" he asked. The first six rows were reserved for the families who had lost loved ones.

"Oh come off it Harry," said Ginny quietly. She grabbed his hand and turned to face the front, where Kingsley was standing on a platform. Harry saw him draw his wand, murmer something, and place his wand to his neck. He made a nice speech and then began to list the names of those who were killed in the battle. Harry did all he could to keep himself from crying as Lupin and Tonks' names were called and he heard Ginny hiccup when Kingsley read Fred's name. He gave her a kind of one armed hug and looked around. Ron looked distant and hardened and Hermione was crying silently. Mr.Weasley was holding Mrs.Weasley tight as she sobbed harder than ever. George looked deeply hurt and their was the slightest trace of annoyance on his face as Percy shifted in his seat next to George. The Weasley's had chosen for Fred to be burried at a cemetery not to far from the Burrow, so Fred's coffin was carried aside after they read his name. Coffins of those who were to be buried at Hogwarts remained where they were.

After all the names were read, Professor McGonagall walked up on stage and said simply and meaningfully,

"May they never be forgotten." She then flicked her wand and a large memorial that bore the name's of those who died on it appeared. It was shining bright white marble, which seemed to glow in the sunlight; The names were set in the deepest blue. Those who were to be laid to rest at Hogwarts were buried and the remaining coffins were left for the families. There was a loud creaking of chairs as everyone stood up.

"Promise you won't dump me at this funeral?" asked Ginny. The words cut through Harry like knives. Both Hermione and Ron looked shocked. As soon as she had said it she immediately clapped a hand to her mouth. Her eyes were wide. "I didn't mean to say that out loud," she stammered. Harry didn't really know what to say. 'I'm sorry' just didn't cut it in this situation. Before Harry could say anything Mr. and Mrs.Weasley walked up to them and wrapped Ginny in a huge hug. Percy joined in and grabbed Ron and Hermione to join. George recoiled and stepped back a few spaces. Harry was pulled into the hug, but was immediately distracted by a small woman was scurrying up to him while calling his name; She was holding a small child in her arms.

"Mrs.Tonks!" said Harry.

"Andromeda dear, Andromeda!" she said. "I just thought you might want to see your godson. Horrible curcumstances of course..." she added quietly. She held out the tiny boy and Harry got his first glimpse at Lupin and Tonks' child. His hair had grown since the picture Harry had seen of him was taken. It was even starting to change colors, too. He was smiling and giggling. It seemed so depressing to Harry, that Teddy would never know his parents... and that he had no idea he was at their funeral. To him the word still seemed small enough to manage.

He couldv'e held Teddy much longer, but Professor McGonagall had run up to him and requested to talk. Harry handed Teddy back to Andromeda, offered to watch him whenever she needed him to, and followed Professor McGonagall.

"You said you had a plan to repair the school?" she asked.

"Er- yeah!" said Harry, as he pulled out the Elder Wand. "_Reparo!_" Harry could tell it had worked, for the broken windows were repairing themselves, the chunks of the castle visibly gone from the outside were being replaced.

"Hmm..." said Professor McGonagall. "I tried that but it didn't ever seem to work. Thank you Harry."

"Erm.. you're welcome," said Harry, shocked at hearing Professor McGonagall use his first name. Harry hurried off to find Hermione and the Weasley's.

Harry found Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Mr. and Mrs.Weasley in the Great Hall eating lunch. He sat down on one side of Ron and filled a goblet with pumpkin juice.

"Have you seen Ginny?" he asked quietly.

"I thought she was with you?" said Hermione.

"And what about George?" asked Ron.

"Havn't seen him since right after the funeral," said Harry.

"We'll look for him if he doesn't show up in a little while," said Hermione.

"And what about Ginny?"

"Look mate, the last I saw her she said she was going to find you," said Ron.

"Oh Ron you are so naive sometimes. She probably just said that to get away from your parents," she said as she rolled her eyes. They continued talking, but Harry wasn't paying any attention. He was already half way across the hall and had pulled out the Marauder's Map.

* * *

**Well there ya go! Please review! :)**


	6. Take Your Time Don't Live Too Fast

**Chapter 6: **_**Take Your Time... Don't Live Too Fast**_

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," sighed Harry as he reached an empty corridor. When the map appeared Harry searched frantically for Ginny's name. He finally found it in the Gryffindor common room. It was slowly headed towards the girl's dormitories. Exhaling, he searched for George's name, but it was no where to be seen. He hurried along the corridor towards Gryffindor tower. He looked around as he jogged. The castle looked amazing. It was fully repaired.

Harry finally reached the the Fat Lady. She did not even wait for him to give any form of a password. She merely said to one of her fellow portraits,

"If I had any money, I'd bet he's looking for the Weasley girl."

Harry heard the other portrait laugh as the Fat Lady swung closed. Harry walked quickly across the common room and made his way to the door that said 'girl'. He opened the door and stared up at the staircase. He took the first few steps at a run, but was forced back to the bottom when the staircase turned into a slide.

"Damn," he muttered. He said a few choise swearwords to the slide as he continues his attempts to go up it, unaware at how loud he was being. He stopped when he heard a door creak open.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice timidly.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry. He heard a quick intake of breath and then heard Ginny yell,

"Bloody hell Harry! You scared me!"

Ginny suddenly appeared as she slid gracefully down the slide. She landed at Harry's feet and he held out a hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"Sorry," he said honestly. "I was just trying to figure out how to get up the slide."

"How come?"

"Trying to get to you. You disapeared after the funeral."

"Oh..." she said quietly. "Well honestly I didn't feel like being around people that much." She tried to wipe her eyes casually, hoping that Harry wouldn't notice they were puffy and red.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry dumbly.

"Yeah, yeah- I'm f-f-fine..." she hiccupped and hid her face. Harry made to pull them away, but she stepped back.

"No, no don't. I h-hate crying. It makes me l-l-look so w-w-weak."

"Only a bloody right git could possibly think you're weak Ginny Weasley," Harry said as he pulled her into a hug. She kept her hands over her face, but sunk towards him.

"I know you miss him," said Harry quietly. As he said this he thought of his parents and Sirius and Lupin and Tonks.

"I feel so stupid crying like this," she said stubbornly, her voice muffled. She pulled herself out of Harry's arms and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, but ignored this impulse and instead said,

"Let's go down to the common room. I hardly think I'll manage getting into the girl's dormitories."

Ginny nodded and Harry grabbed her hand. They walked into the empty common room. They went and sat down on a couch near the fire. Harry conjured a handkerchief and handed it to Ginny.

"I'm fine Harry," said Ginny when Harry opened his mouth to talk.

"Sorry, but quoting you: 'No you're not. And I'm not thick enough to believe you are.'"

Ginny sighed. When she spoke, her voice was suprisingly level.

"I really need to stop saying smart things like that." Harry laughed. This made Ginny grin, but it faded eventually. "I miss him. That's all there is to it. I can't see him and it hurts."

"I know what you mean," said Harry slowly.

Ginny gave him the tiniest of smiles.

"But we'll both be okay."

"Yeah, we will."

There was a long silence where Harry just looked at her. Ginny broke it.

"Harry... what I said after the funerals... I just..." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what made me say it I was upset and hurt and it just reminded me of how I felt after Dumbledore's funeral and then you broke up with me and I _hated_ that feeling and-"

And what, Harry did not find out, for he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Breaking up with you was probably the stupidest things I've done... but for good reasons. I still stand by what I said. If Voldemort had found out, which he would have, you might not be sitting here with me, and _that_... I don't even know what I'd do without you..."

Ginny considered him for a moment.

"You use such cheesy lines Harry."

"Cheesy... but true."

She smiled and kissed him.

_Oooh! Potty lurves Ginny!_

_Potty luuuuuurves Ginny!_

Harry knew immediately who had just floated into the room.

"Hello Peeves."

**X**xxx**X**

**A/N: Hermione's POV.**

"So basically this is what you want to do: Get to Australia, find your parents, restore their memories, and bring them back? Even though there are still _Death Eaters_ around. Death Eaters that _know_ you helped Harry kill You-Know-Who?" asked Ron through gritted teeth.

"You really need to stop calling him 'You-Know-Who'. He's dead isn't he?" said Hermione airily as she flipped the page of _Memories: Everything You Need To Know About Altering and Restoring Memories_. She and Ron were in the common room. She had just told Ron her plans and he was not happy.

"Don't avoid the question!"

"Yes, Ron. That is _exactly_ what I plan to do. As for the Death Eaters: We've avoided them before havn't we? At the Minis-"

"At the ministry you got hit with such a horrible hex you had to take ten different types of potions for a long time!" interrupted Ron.

"True, true..." she said. She stared hard at a page in the book.

"And you're not concerned about that?" demanded Ron.

"I'll be _fine_, Ron," she said, still not looking up from her book.

"What's going on?" asked Harry as he walked into the common room with Ginny at his side. Hermione looked up from her book.

"Now she looks up..." murmured Ron, obviously annoyed.

Harry sat down on the couch at Ron's right and Ginny sat next to him.

"Hermione has the idea she's going to Australia and find her parents to restore their memories. _With Death Eaters still on the loose!_" He added the last part as though hoping that Harry and Ginny would back him up. Harry simply stared at him.

"Well..." he said slowly. "If that's _really_ what she wants to do..."

"Are you _mental?_" cried Ron. "You're okay with that? You're-" He stopped and looked at Ginny. "Why're you grinning?" he demanded her. She continued to grin.

"Nothing, nothing... it's just, er- you seem to care a whole hell of a lot what she does... is all."

Harry had apparently caught on and grinned too. Hermione had already understood and she could feel herself growing red. Ron apparently was still trying to grasp the remark, for he kept stuttering.

"Look nothing anyone does is going to stop me. I'm going no matter what anyone says," said Hermione firmly, ignoring Ginny and Harry's grins.

Ron stared at her hardly for a long moment.

"Then I'm going with you," he said suddenly.

--

**Okay so first off: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I thought spring break would mean more time to write, but I've been so busy. Second off: Sorry it's kind of short. And third: I promise a new and very long chapter will be up soon. Well please review it's always appreciated.**


	7. Troubles Will Come And They Will Pass

_Disclaimer: I'm gunna start putting clever ones here. But until next chapter, I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 7: Troubles Will Come And They Will Pass**

"Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

"Blimey that's seven times already!" whispered Ginny.

She and Harry were sitting on the floor of the common room watching Ron and Hermione talk about Australia. This meant that they were mainly bickering. They were on the opposite side of the common room and apparently had long since forgotten Ginny and Harry were there. Ginny had even started counting how many times they asked one another if they 'were sure'.

"Are you serious? Seven?" Harry whispered back. "You'd think they'd have agreed on something by now."

"You're not going alone!" said Ron.

"Now I _know_ he's said _that_ about ten times," said Ginny clapping her hands to her face and falling backward dramatically. Harry laughed as he heard Hermione say,

"I'll be _fine_! You're mum_ surely _won't let you go so it's not a question!"

"Not a question? Hermione just let me come! Can you just accept that I'm coming if you're going?"

"Bloody hell! They might actually be making a decision!" Ginny yelled in a whisper.

"Shh!" said Harry.

"...If your mum let's you, then yeah, you can come! So should we start plans or do you want to argue about something else?" asked Hermione.

"Let's plan," said Ron.

"Looks like your mum's got a lot of big news headed her way when we get back to the Burrow," said Harry quietly. Ginny sighed and laid her head on Harry's legs.

"Yeah I guess."

"So you still don't want to go back?"

"Mhmm," she nodded as she looked at Ron and Hermione.

"How are you gunna tell her?"

"I'm just going to be... mature about it. Tell her nicely that I'm bloody well not going back to school." She grinned and so did Harry.

"Solid plan... But you might need to re-phrase it a bit."

"Yeah, probably."

"WHAT?" Ron gasped.

"Okay so my bet is that we'll be hearing that a lot more," said Ginny as she lifted up a finger to start the new count.

**X**xxx**X**

"See you in a bit," said Harry. He was standing outside the gates of Hogwarts with Hermione and the Weasley's. They were about to Apparate to the Burrow. Harry watched as Hermione dissapeared with a _crack_, followed by Ron, Ginny going with George by side-along Apparition, Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and Percy. When they had all gone he was about to turn on the spot when he stopped and looked at the castle. It had been his home for so long. His refuge from the Dursley's and the place he felt the best. It felt wierd to think he wouldn't be coming back. Finally tearing his eyes away from the castle he wondered what he would call home now. The Burrow was like that, but he didn't want to stay there that long. Thinking he ought to leave, he directed his thoughts towards the Burrow. _The Burrow... The Burrow... _He turned on the spot and was sucked into the darkness once again. He finally hit solid ground and his lungs expanded and he gulped in air. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him by the gate.

"When are you two gunna tell Ron's mum what you're planning to do?" asked Harry when he reached them.

"We should probably tell her tonight Ron," said Hermione slowly.

Ron gaped at her.

"What?" said Hermione. "I mean the sooner we tell her the sooner we can leave and the sooner we leave the sooner we'll get back."

"I hate it when you make sense like that," Ron mumbled.

**X**xxx**X**

It was around six o' clock and Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's were eating dinner. Harry was keeping quiet and silently hoping that tonights' news was going to go over well, though he knew this was a childish wish. Mrs.Weasley was not going to like it when she found out that Ron and Hermione were planning to leave for Australia, and on top of that, that neither Harry, Ron, Hermione, _nor _Ginny were planning to return to Hogwarts.

"'Eet was very good Molly," Fleur was saying as she finished the soup Mrs.Weasley had made for everyone that night.

"Thank you," said Mrs.Weasley pleasantly.

Ron looked quickly from Hermione to his mum, then cleared his throat.

"Er- mum," said Ron quietly as Mrs.Weasley, noticing everyone was done, cleared away the dishes with a flick of her wand. Apparently no one had heard Ron aside from Harry, for Bill and Fleur were getting up to Apparate back to Shell Cottage, Percy was headed for the stairs with George close behind him, and Charlie and Mr.Weasley were headed towards the backyard. Ginny was lingering in the doorway, obviously trying to get her mother alone so she could reveal _her_ news.

"Mum," said Ron, louder this time.

She turned to face him.

"Yes dear?"

"Er- Hermione and I have something to discuss... well, something to tell you."

She nodded.

"Alright then."

Harry slid out of his chair and went quietly over to the doorway where Ginny still stood.

"Well, you know my parents are in Australia," Hermione began.

"Yes, you informed me of that recently."

"Well, I've decided to go looking for them, restore their real memories, and bring them back-"

"And I'm going with her," continued Ron. "Even if you find some way of keeping me from going with her-"

"-I'm still going. He just didn't want me to go alone-"

"-because of the Death Eaters still on the loose."

Mrs.Weasley pursed her lips. There was a long silence until she broke it.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you Hermione?"

"No," she answered confidently.

"And you have this crazed idea you're going with her?" said Mrs.Weasley, frowning at Ron. He seemed to struggle with this remark. He finally seemed to settle on what to say next.

"It'd be safer if she didn't go by herself."

"It'd be safer if neither of you went!" snapped Mrs.Weasley.

"She's got to get her parents back!" retorted Ron.

"I'm not leaving them in Australia forever," said Hermione defiantly.

"Of course, but couldn't you wait-"

"I've got to do it now, I don't know how long it'll take to find them-"

"Exactly! Once the Ministry is reformed you could get Aurors to look for them-"

"It could take years for the Ministry to be fully okay again!"

After about twenty minutes of this, Mrs.Weasley finally gave in to Ron and Hermione. They informed her they would be leaving in a week, and that her help would be great if she had any good ideas. They finally left and Mrs.Weasley sat down in a chair and picked up a newspaper absentmindedly.

"She's in a horrible mood," whispered Ginny. She made to turn and leave but Harry stopped her.

"If you wait too long you'll never tell her and you'll be sitting on the Hogwarts Express come this September," Harry retorted. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her in the direction of Mrs.Weasley. He gently pushed her forward and she reluctantly made her way to the table and sat down next to her mother.

**X**xxx**X**

"I'M NOT GOING BACK! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" cried Ginny.

Apparently Mrs.Weasley didn't understand.

"YOU WILL FINISH YOUR EDUCATION YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE GOING BACK!"

This arguement was the worse one Harry had ever seen Mrs.Weasley take part in. Ginny had done a very good job in Harry's opinion of politely telling her mother exactly what she was planning, and it had unfortunately succumbed to a screaming match.

"MUM! I'M ALMOST OF AGE! I DON'T HAVE TO GO BACK IF I DON'T WANT TO!"

"YOU ARE GOING BACK AND THAT IS _FINAL_!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"ROOM! INTO YOUR ROOM _NOW _GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY OR SO HELP ME--!"

Harry hid in a corner as Ginny flew from the room the maddest he'd ever seen her. Even Ron, Hermione, George, Percy, Charlie, and Mr.Weasley had come towards the kitchen wondering what all the screaming was about, but quickly fled when they evaluated how bad it was. Harry heard Ginny mumbling as she passed him.

"...not going back to school... bloody mental..."

Once she was out of sight he followed her up the stairs and went straight to Ron's bedroom. He wasn't at all surprised to find Hermione sitting on the floor looking through any books she thought might be useful on their trip. There was a long list of things Harry could not see written on a piece of parchment next to her.

"Bloody hell, I've never seen mum so angry..." said Ron as Harry shut the door behind him.

"I don't like it much either," said Hermione, not looking up from her book. "But thank goodness they've stopped yelling. Is Ginny okay?"

"Er- I'm not sure how she is... she was in a right murderous state when she left the kitchen. I was going to let her cool off first before I talk to her."

"That's probably a good idea mate, I wouldn't want to get her mad. I've heard those Bat-Bogey Hexes she does are awful..."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'd rather not be on the receiving end of one of those... So how are the plans going?" he asked after a moment.

"Oh! Really good," said Hermione. She had obviously been dying to tell someone what exactly they were going to be doing. "Well, obviously Australia is too far to Apparate so we're actually going to be take a plane-"

Ron looked uneasy as she said this.

"-and once we get there we're going to have to go to major cities first and look them up..."

Hermione continued on her explanation for a good ten minutes (thought it _was_ very interesting) and it appeared even Ron had had some good ideas.

"The shortest we'll be gone is a week if we're lucky," said Ron.

Harry nodded and looked at his watch.

"It's been about 15 minutes... Think she'll be cooled off by now?"

"Only one way to find out," said Hermione pointing her wand towards the door. It opened slowly. Harry walked through it and out into the hallway. He descended the stairs until he reached Ginny's room. He knocked twice on the door.

"Ginny, can I come in? It's Harry."

--

**A/N: OhDang. That was a much longer chapter if I do say so myself. New chapter will be up soon. Any cool ideas are appreciated and so are reviews. So go on, click the purple button. Oh and BTW, **_**did any of the books ever mention Ginny's birthday, or did most fanfiction writers make one up?**_


	8. Go Find A Woman And You'll Find Love

_Disclaimer: I _almost_ owned Harry Potter. But I got outbid. Stupid 'Rowling869'._

**A/N: Woohoo! I found Ginny's birthday! Thanks to Tina101 for leading me to hp-lexicon which is awesome BTW. Well anyway, this first part of the chapter is going to be in Ginny's POV. When you get to the X's it'll change back to Harry's.**

**Chapter 8: Go Find A Woman And You'll Find Love**

"Can you _believe _her?"

"She just doesn't want to lose you."

Harry and Ginny were in Ginny's room and she was pacing her room and ranting about her mother.

"She treats me like a little girl."

"That's because in her eyes you are," said Harry from his seat at her desk.

"Well I'm not."

"Well then what are you going to do?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"I have no bloody idea," she said quietly. "I'm _not_ going back to school. That's for sure."

"Well I think she got that loud and clear."

She supressed a grin. Why could he always make her smile even when she was angry or sad? Ignoring this cheesy thought, Ginny said,

"Why doesn't she get it though?"

"Well try and look at it in her perspective. Your youngest and only daughter is growing up. You've just lost one of your sons and your other kids are adults and starting their own families."

"I guess I'd be pretty protective..." Ginny mumbled.

"Exactly..." said Harry slowly. "So just give her some time, but don't let her forget you're not planning to go back." He stood up and walked over to her.

"Think you can do that?" he asked as he put his hands on her arms. He kissed her forehead and she grinned feebly and sighed. _Please! _she thought_ Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm clever, smart, stubborn, and... scared. Brilliant. Just brilliant. _She could just see herself sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Luna and Neville. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off doing big and important things. Again. Without her.

"Yeah."

He smiled down at her before saying,

"Good," he yawned. "Well I'm exausted. I'm going to bed."

He kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

"Okay, but don't think I havn't forgotten," said Ginny.

"Forgotten what?" he asked as he opened the door and turned to face her.

"Last I heard you, Ron, and Hermione weren't planning to go back to Hogwarts either. And I don't remember you telling mum," she said slyly.

"Good night Ginny," said Harry as he backed out of the room.

"'Night Harry."

He closed the door and was gone.

**X**xxx**X**

"We're going to bury Fred today," said Mrs.Weasley gloomily as Harry entered the kitchen. "This evening."

_What a nice way to wake up _thought Harry. Ron seemed to be feeling the same thing, for he rolled his eyes and stabbed moodily at his pancakes. Harry sat down to his right and Mrs.Weasley sent a plate of breakfast flying his way. He drowned them in syrup and waited for someone to break the silence, but all he could hear was the sound of forks and knives on plates.

"We're going to bury Fred today," he heard Mrs.Weasley say. He was wondering why she was saying that again until Ginny sat down next to him.

"Lovely way to be greeted in the morning don't you think?" hissed Ginny.

After that things were continually silent except for the same greeting Mrs.Weasley gave as everyone had came down to breakfast. Errol came with the newspaper and Ron got up to relieve the owl of its burden. When Ron had unrolled the newspaper Harry asked, nodding to the paper,

"So anything new?"

"Er... Nothing really... just small things Kingsley is doing at the Ministry... Death Eater "sightings"... we should really talk to Kingsley Harry."

He sat back down and gave the paper to Hermione, who began flipping through it.

"Have you two come to a decision about all that?" asked Mrs.Weasley, talking for the first time in a while.

"Er... yes, actually," said Harry. "And... well, Ron and I have decided to take the jobs."

"Well that's wonderful," said Mrs.Weasley.

"But that would mean we wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts," he said quietly.

She sighed.

"I could sort of see that coming dears."

Ginny looked as if though she could throw something.Harry grabbed her arm and shook his head slightly. After a slight awkward few minutes Harry asked Ron,

"Is your dad back at the Ministry yet?"

"Oh, yeah Kingsley asked him to come back a few days ago."

"He's there right now," said Mrs.Weasley, pointing to something on the wall. Harry focused his eyes on what she was pointing. It was the unique clock the Weasley's had had since before Harry had even known them. He was glad to see that all the hands (which had each family member's picture on them) were no longer pointing to 'mortal peril'. Mr.Weasley's, though, was indeed pointed to 'work'. Without giving himself the time to change his mind he looked for Fred's. It was pointing to 'traveling'. Harry thought this was odd. But before he could dwell on this, Hermione said,

"There's something about Snape in here Harry."

She handed Harry the paper and pointed towards a small article in the bottom right corner of a page. Harry read aloud:

**PORTRAIT OF FORMER HOGWARTS**

**HEADMASTER TO BE REMOVED**

The Board of Governors announced today that

the portait of former Hogwart's Headmaster,

Severus Snape, is to be removed from the Head-

master's office at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft

and Wizardry. This action is backed up with the

information given that Snape was in league with

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As with all Hog-

warts Headmasters, when they have passed on,

a portrait of them will appear in the Headmaster's

office. Severus Snape was announced dead after

the death toll of the Battle of Hogwarts was coun-

ted. Whether Snape perished fighting is unknown.

Severus Snape's prortait did indeed appear not so

long after his death. Alas, there had been many

complaints that a Death Eater should not be gran-

ted the honor of being displayed in the office, even

if he _was_ a Headmaster at one point.

"There will be no Death Eaters displayed on the

honorable walls of that school," said a school gov-

ernor shortly after the announcement. "It would

be impracticle and dare I say, _stupid_."

When and how the portrait is to be moved is still

unkown, but hopefully, it will be done soon.

"But I though Snape had been on our side the whole time!" exclaimed Ron.

"He was!" said Hermione. "Hasn't anyone told them that?"

"Look, here comes another owl," said Ginny.

Harry turned and saw a large brown owl flying towards the window. Harry got up when it landed on the windowsill and untied the letter.

"It's for me..." said Harry, confused. Harry opened it and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope I'm not bothering you, but I was hoping we could arrange to talk. There are obviously some things we need to get straight about the battle that took place at Hogwarts. Does this Saturday at noon work? Please return your answer as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_P.S. If you and Ronald have decided whether you would like to take up my offer, please bring Ronald with you._

"It's from Kingsley. He wants to know the full story about the battle. And he wants you to come seeing as we've made our decision about becoming Aurors," he added to Ron.

"Well then you can tell him Snape was on our side!" said Ginny.

"Exactly," said Harry. "I'll be right back."

Harry rushed upstairs and found some parchment, quill, and some ink. He hurried back downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat back down and began to write.

_Kingsley,_

_Don't worry you weren't bothering me in any way. Saturday is perfect. I'll bring Ron with me._

_Hope you're well,_

_Harry_

He sealed the letter and tied it to the brown owl. He gave the bird a piece of his toast, and it took off.

**X**xxx**X**

**A/N: Ginny's POV.**

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. If she could convince herself she looked terrible she could decide to change, therefor postpone leaving her room. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there when they buried Fred; she just didn't want to be depressed again. The less she thought about the fact that her brother was dead and the more she thought about all the fun times they had when he was alive, she found she was happier. She was just about to go change out of her black cordaroys and shirt and into whatever she happened to find, when there was a knock at her door. She sighed and crossed her room to open it. It was Harry.

"Hey," he said tentatively. "You ready? Your mum says we're leaving soon."

"Yeah I'll be down in just a minute."

"Okay." He turned around and descended the stairs. Ginny took one last look at herself in the mirror and left her room. When she got downstairs almost everyone was sitting around the table. There was a little talking. She noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't there. As though reading her mind, George said,

"They're out back."

She knew George was hurting so she gave him a hug. Then she left out the back door. Harry and Ron were sitting on a bench talking while Hermione tried to keep Crookshanks from attacking the gnomes. It wasn't working too well.

"She's fighting a losing battle you know," said Ginny as she sat down by Harry.

"Yeah but it's fun to watch her try," said Ron, grinning slightly.

Hermione then sighed and walked over to them.

"I give up. We should probably head back into the kitchen."

They followed her back inside. Mrs.Weasley gestured silently towards the door. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's went outside behind her. Ginny, who couldn't Apparate on her own yet, grabbed Harry's arm. They turned on the spot and she was sucked into a dark, airless tube. Suddenly her feet slammed into the ground and she toppled sideways, but Harry kept her from falling.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

He gave her the smallest of smiles and grabbed her hand absentmindedly as everyone else started appearing.

"This way," said Mr.Weasley motioning towards a gate not too far away. They all walked through it and were about halfway through the cemetery when they reached where there was a large rectangular hole in the ground. Beside which was a shining velvety-black coffin. Everyone gathered around the coffin and the priest began to say a few words. Ginny wasn't listening. _They never say anything really true or exact about them _she thought. _It's always so vague. _She stared and stared at the coffin. She suddenly realized that no one had told her _exactly _how it had happened. Again, it had been vague. _'He died fighting.' Way to go mum. _Suddenly Ginny noticed the coffin was being lowered into the ground. She squeezed Harry's hand without thinking about it. Even after the coffin was lowered, and the priest used a spell to bury it, Ginny continued to stare. She knew if she looked up at everyone else she'd break down again. And she _loathed _crying. Absolutely loathed it. She heard Harry say quietly,

"Ginny it's time to go..."

She nodded and he continued,

"We're going to Apparate now 'kay?"

She nodded again and gripped his hand tightly.

_Crack._

They were back. Ginny loosened her grip on Harry's hand and looked at the Burrow. George had already summoned some firewhisky from the kitchen.

"Care for a drink anyone?" he asked as he summoned some glasses.

--

**Alright. So I sooo wanted to finish this chapter over the weekend and put it up yesterday, but, well... I had a soccer game Saturday and Sunday (including having to go to my sister's games too), and then had soccer practice on Monday on top of that. So I guess you could say I was busy. Well anyway, please review and I will try my hardest to get the new chapter out. Monday at the lastest probably.**

**Review!! (:**


	9. And Don't Forget Son

**A/N: So I had so much fun writing the first part of this chapter. Bear in mind this quote as you read it: "From a drunken mind speaks a sober heart." And sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy.**

**Chapter 9: And Don't Forget Son**

_Clink. Clink._

Glasses were clinking as another bottle of firewhiskey was being refilled. Harry, Ron, George, Percy, and even Charlie and Bill had taken to drinking away their pain. And they must have been really hurt, for they had just magically refilled the firewhiskey bottle for a fourth time. Ginny and Hermione had had atleast 3 glasses, but were remotely sober enough to know how drunk everyone else was. Ginny's mum and dad had gone inside after two drinks and Fleur after one; Harry had cast _Muffliato_ on their windows so they wouldn't wake up if we got too loud. Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the front yard on chairs they had conjured after they were both finished their share of firewhiskey. They were watching the guys drink bottle after bottle, make ridiculous toasts, and noticing how pointless their conversations were getting.

"To... Wilkie Twycross!" exclaimed Ron, gulping down more firewhiskey.

"Who?" chuckled Bill.

"The apparition insructor! Remember 'Arry?" asked Ron with a heavy slur.

"Ha I 'member him! Niiice bloke." Harry finished off his glass and George made to refill it immediately.

"Alright. Judging by how much they've had to drink, they should stop before the hangover tomorrow is worse than imaginable. Come on guys," said Ginny. "Alright let's get you to bed," said Ginny as she walked over to Harry and grabbed his arm. Hermione did the same for Ron. George and Bill tried to help each other up.

"I've been waiting so long for you to say that to me," said Harry thickly.

Ginny supressed a laugh.

"Hey... watch it! That's my- woops-" Ron tripped over his feet as he and Hermione walked awkwardly towards the door to the Burrow. "-sister you're talking about."

"Liiiike you weren't thinking the same think 'bout 'Ermione!"

When Ron's ears turned scarlet Ginny saw Hermione turn a deep pink. Ginny grinned and grabbed her wand while helping Harry from falling flat on his face as they made their way through the door. She vanished the chairs and bottle of firewhiskey with a flick of her wand and stowed it back in her pocket. She groaned when she saw Bill and George weren't following them, but turning stupidly on the spot repeatedly. What were they doing? Suddenly she realized what they were attempting.

"STOP!" she shrieked.

"They'll splinch themselves!" cried Hermione. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Bill froze and fell to the ground.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione yelled again. George fell the same as Bill.

"Oooh what do we do now?" mumbled Ginny, looking quickly between Harry, who was doing his best to stay vertical, and Bill and George, immobilized on the ground.

"I got it..." yelled Percy, who was emerging from a nearby bush, obviously just finishing puking. Once Ginny was sure Percy had things under control, she brought her attention back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Let's get them upstairs," sighed Hermione. She pulled Ron's arm over her shoulder for him to balance and helped him up the stairs. Ginny did the same with Harry and they headed for the stairs. All the way up Harry and Ron were laughing and yelling to each other. Ginny hoped _Muffliato_ was still working. She managed to get Harry up to her door when she was finally starting to tire out. Hermione, who was of age fortunately for her, had levitated Ron when she had gotten tired. Harry stumbled and Ginny found his face just inches from hers. He grinned.

"Hey," he said stupidly.

"I'm gunna get you inside my room for a bit so I can figure out a way to get you up to your room without killing myself," said Ginny, trying to open the door. None of this seemed to register with Harry, for he got even closer to her.

"I love you Ginny. Well one of you," he said looking from Ginny to a spot right next to her. "Or I would if you'd stop moving so fast."

Ginny grinned and when she finally got the door open Harry kissed her and they stumbled into her room. Ginny broke away reluctantly and layed Harry down on the floor. She slumped into a beanbag behind her. She thought hard for a way to get Harry to Ron's room.

"It'sallmy...fault..." Harry mumbled. "Lupin...Tonks...Fred...dead...all my...fault..."

Ginny gaped at Harry. He mumbled incoherently for another moment and then his breathing deepened. He was asleep. Did he really think all of it was his fault still? She could feel herself falling asleep. _No _she thought. _Don't fall asleep yet. _Ginny's eyelids closed and she drifted off into an strangled sleep.

**X**xxx**X**

Harry woke up with his face pressed against something rough and uncomfortable. He opened his eyes a crack and found he wasn't in Ron's room, but a very bright one. A few minutes of peering around revealed he was in Ginny's room. A small glass bottle ley next to him with a shocking blue liquid inside it. He looked up and saw Ginny standing in the doorway.

"'Morning," she said, louder than she normally would. It sounded like it was amplified a hundred times louder to Harry. He groaned and said,

"Is your voice normally that loud?" asked Harry. His whole head seemed cloudy. His head hurt and his throat felt as though it was coated with cotton.

"No," she replied, and her voice sounded quieter, though still loud to Harry. She grinned and walked over and sat down next to him. She uncorked the bottle of blue liquid.

"Drink about a quarter of it. To this black line is about that much." She pointed to a bold black line on the side and handed the bottle to him. He drank the amout he told her. It was freezing cold and tasted like lemons, limes, and wax (if Harry had ever tasted any he would be sure it would taste like this). He swallowed and grimaced.

"What was that stuff?"

"Potion to help with your hangover," she said simply.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why am I on your bedroom floor?"

She laughed. Although it was horribly loud to Harry, he still loved her laugh.

"I couldn't get you any farther. Getting you this far was tough. Hermione used magic to get Ron the rest of the way, but I couldn't do that to you 'cause I'm not of age yet." She rolled her eyes and continued. "I sat down to think of some ways to get you upstairs, but I fell asleep."

Harry grinned.

"Well thanks for getting me this far and not just leaving me outside."

She shrugged.

"It's the least I could do."

"Everyone else okay?"

"Ron's... well, Ron. Except worse. Bill went home about and hour ago, but he's fine. George is still asleep and Percy's fine."

"Good."

"So... erm..." Ginny looked as though she were struggling with something. "Before you fell asleep... you... er- said some things... You said it was all your fault that Lupin, Tonks, and Fred were dead."

Harry swallowed.

"I only remember stuff before that."

"Like kissing me?" Ginny smirked.

"Yeah I remember that," he laughed. He remembered other things he had said, too. Before he could say anything else, Ginny said,

"But don't change the subject. Do you really think all of that was your fault?"

Harry tried to focus but couldn't. Ginny seemed to notice this and said,

"You don't have to say anything. But think about it Harry. _It's not your fault._ No one blames you for anything. I wish you wouldn't either."

She kissed him on the cheek and got up.

"Mum's making breakfast if you want some. Come down in a minute?"

Harry nodded and said,

"I'm just gunna take a shower and change. I smell awful."

"Trust me. I know," joked Ginny. She winked and left the room.

**X**xxx**X**

"I feel as if i've got cotton shoved down my throat," complained Ron.

"Oh shut it!" said Ginny. "It's your own fault for drinking all that firewhiskey!"

Ron glowered at her and began stabbing moodily at his breakfast. He grumbled something like 'you're not yelling at _Harry_'.

"Well that's because he's not being a prat and complaining!" said Ginny, who had heard Ron.

"Will you two stop?" asked Hermione, obviously annoyed.

The foursome were sitting at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mr.Weasley and a very reluctant Percy had already left for work and George grudgingly was dragged to the joke shop by Charlie. Harry noticed Ginny kept glancing over at her mother. Mrs.Weasley left a few minutes later to do some chores outside. As soon as the door had closed behind her, Ginny pulled out parchment and a quill and began to write what looked to be a letter.

"What are you doing?" inquired Harry.

"Writing a letter."

"Well I figured that much out."

Ginny rolled her eyes and kept writing. When she was finished she sealed the letter in an envelope and wrote a name across the front. Harry saw something that looked like 'Professor M' on it. Her hand was blocking the rest of the name. Ginny got up and tied the letter to Errol. He immediately took off.

"Who was that letter to?" asked Hermione.

"Just someone," said Ginny vaguely. She changed the subject quickly before Harry could pursue it. "So you have your Ministry meeting tomorrow right?" she asked Ron and Harry.

"Yeah, it's at noon."

"So are you two going to Australia soon?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione.

"Just full of questions today aren't you?" mumbled Ron.

"We were thinking about leaving on Monday," said Hermione, ignoring Ron.

"So what exactly is the plan?"

Hermione then proceeded to tell Ginny all about her and Ron's plans. Harry could feel himself falling asleep. His head was throbbing worse than ever and his throat was beginning to feel rough and tight.

"Harry?"

"Harry!"

"Huh?" Harry snapped his eyes open. Hermione and Ginny were both shaking him.

"You okay?" asked Hermione.

"Er...not really. Got anymore of that potion?"

She handed him more of the electric blue potion. He gulped it down; it felt like ice cold water and his throat immediately began to feel better.

"Thank you," he said greatfully.

"Let's just not look too hungover in front of Kingsley," said Ron, pouring himself some potion.

"Yeah I don't think that'd make to good of an impression."

--

**That didn't exactly end how I wanted it to... Next chapter up ASAP. Review Review Review. Come on! The purple button LOVES to be clicked.**


	10. There Is Someone Up Above

**A/N: Well, since the last day of school is tomorrow (woohoo!!), I finished the new chapter. Oh, and if any of you readers watch Gossip Girl, then you'll like this video. I just thought it was funny: ******

search "gossip witch: hogwarts gossip girl" on youtube. its the first one on there.

**So now I'm going to stop talking and let you read the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: There Is Someone Up Above**

_Harry was running through the corridors of Hogwarts. He ran up to two bodies lying on the floor. He quickly was close enough to see their faces. Ron and Hermione were lying on the floor, holding hands. _No _he thought_ Ron and Hermione can't be dead_. He ran past them when he heard a girl scream. He ran into the Great Hall and saw Ginny writhing on the floor. _

_"You silly little girl!" screamed the cold high voice. "No Harry Potter to save you now!"_

_"Harry! Harry!" _

_"He's not going to save you this time, he doesn't love you. How could you possibly think he loved you? _Crucio!_"_

_Ginny screamed in pain._

_"Ginny, Ginny! No!!" Harry yelled. He sprinted for her._

_Voldemort cackled with laughter and before Harry could reach her Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny._

_"_Avada Kedavra!_"_ _A flash of green light._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Harry!" Harry snapped his eyes open. A blurry image of Hermione was shaking him looking worried. "Are you okay? You were screaming."

"Just a bad dream I suppose," he said groggily as he ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione frowned.

"...Okay." Though she still looked concerned. The truth was, this wasn't the first time Harry had had a nightmare. He kept having horrible dreams that all ended with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and everyone else he loved, dead. He knew they were only dreams but they still bothered him.

"Well anyway, you'd better get up. You've a meeting with Kingsley today."

"Oh! Right. What time is it?"

"Eight o' clock. Wake Ron for me will you? I don't know how your screaming didn't wake him up..."

"Oi! Ron!" Harry threw his pillow at his friend.

"Whazzgoinon?"

"Oh Harry that's not what I meant. _I_ could've done _that_."

Harry grinned sheepishly and climbed out of bed.

"Wake up Ron," he said as he put on his glasses.

"Hmph."

Harry put on his best clothes and put a comb through his hair. It still wouldn't lie flat. Noticing Ron was still in bed, Harry shot some water out of his wand Ron, after hastily saying,

"_Auguamenti!_"

"AAARGGHHH!"

"Get up!"

"Why'd you have to do that?"

"Sorry, I forgot you'd rather be woken up to Hermione snogging you," said Harry, his voice covered with sarcasm. Ron glowered at him and got out of bed. Harry left and went downstairs, where the smell of breakfast greeted him.

"'Morning dear," said Mrs.Weasley as Harry took a seat next to Ginny.

"'Morning Mrs.Weasley," he said. He grinned at Ginny and when Mrs.Weasley had her back turned he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Ready for your meeting with Kingsley?" she asked as she turned back around to face them. Harry nodded.

"I really want to get those last few Death Eaters," he said, thinking of all the trouble they and Voldemort had caused.

"And you will," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"I hope so."

At that moment, Ron walked in looking much more awake.

"'Morning mate," said Harry as Ron plunked himself down next to Harry. They finished their breakfast and were soon ready to leave.

"Good luck dears!" Mrs.Weasley called out after them. Ginny smiled at Harry and mouthed the words "Good luck". He smiled back at her and with one last wave, Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

**X**xxx**X**

_Pop._

Harry and Ron appeared a short way away from an old, battered, red telephone booth. After checking to see if any Muggles had spotted two young men appear out of thin air, they both got into the booth. Harry entered the code and a light, disembodied voice said,

"State your name and purpose."

"Er- Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. And we have an appointment with Kingsley."

Two badges fell into the booth. Harry picked his up and read:

HARRY POTTER

_Meeting With Minister of Magic_

The booth then started to descend. The doors opened and they walked into the Atrium. The Ministry of Magic had completely changed. The fountain had been changed and there was no longer the air of tension. Witches and wizards were actually stopping and having friendly conversations and waving and smiling at each other.

"Harry! Ronald!"

They turned around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt walking towards them beaming. He held out his hand. Harry shook it and then so did Ron.

"How are you Minister?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley, Harry, Kingsley please. And I'm doing very well. Follow me, I've been given a new office."

They followed him into a golden lift.

"And how are you both?" he asked as the lift started to make its ascent.

"Er, as good as we can be," said Harry.

"Well, of course, these last week has to have been hard. So many great people lost."

Harry and Ron nodded solemnly. They followed Kingsley off the lift shortly after that and he led them down a long hallway. At the end was a large door. He opened it and stood aside to let Harry and Ron in. It was a very large office. It had many portraits lining the walls and a large mahogany desk sat by the window, which Magical Maintenance had chosen to show a slightly rainy day. The desk was covered in papers and picture frames and many memos were hovering around it. There were two comfy looking chairs across from Kingsley's desk, which he offered Harry and Ron to sit in.

"So, we all know why we are here?" said Kingsley.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Well, first off Harry, I was hoping you could tell me what you, Ronald, and Hermione were doing while you were on the run this past year."

Harry glanced at Ron. Just because the war was over, did that really mean he could tell Kingsley what they had been doing? Was it still important to keep it a secret? Did the defeat of Voldemort really change the need for secrecy?

"I think it'll be okay to tell him Harry," said Ron seriously.

Harry nodded.

"Well, you see, Dumbledore found out a huge weakness of Voldemort's."

And Harry proceeded to tell Kingsley all obout the Horcruxes, and how that was the only way to really kill Voldemort. He explained how they had found and destroyed two Horcruxes before coming to the school where the battle was fought so Harry, Ron, and Hermione could find the last Horcrux. He told him how Neville killing Nagini, had destroyed yet another Horcrux, how Harry had destroyed one in his second year without knowing that's what it was, and how Dumbledore had destroyed one. How Voldemort was seeking the Elder Wand, and Harry briefly explained the whole story behind that. He made sure to tell Kingsley how Snape had always been on their side one-hundred percent. He was really a spy _pretending_, very well, to be in league with Lord Voldemort. Kingsley was shocked.

"But, there's more..." said Harry, sighing. "It turns out, _I_ was a Horcrux. So I had to go into the Forbidden Forest to let him kill me, that way someone else could finish him off. But it didn't work. Obviously."

Harry then proceeded to finish telling his story and Kingsley was even more shocked, if that was possible.

"Thank you for telling me this Harry."

"You're welcome. But please, let's keep all this between us. We really don't need the whole wizarding world to know about Horcruxes and all this Dark magic, except it'd be really good for everyone to know Snape was really on our side. And his portait should go up in the Headmaster's office."

Kingsley grinned.

"Of course Harry, of course. I'll make sure of it. Now, the second reason I brought you here, as you know, is to offer you both positions in our Auror office. You would still be going through some training, but you would mainly be helping the already qualified Aurors rounding up the last few Death Eaters who managed to escape. How does that sound?"

"Amazing!" said Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"Excellent. Can you start Monday?"

"Definately," said Harry. Ron looked at Kingsley and said tentatively,

"Is it all right if I start when I get back from Australia with Hermione? She needs to find her parents and I promised I'd come along."

Kingsley considered Ron's proposition for a moment and then said,

"Of course. I think that'll work out all right... Excellent. You are to report to Auror headquarters at eight o' clock, Harry. And Ron, Monday at eight o' clock when you choose to start. And be sure to pick up your Ministry employee robes in Diagon Alley. I believe Madam Malkins has a large amount of them for sale. Give these to her."

He handed Harry and Ron each a slip of parchment with the Ministry seal on it, asking for work robes. It was signed by Kingsley.

"Thank you," said Harry. "This is a really great thing you're doing for us."

"Yes, thank you," agreed Ron.

"It's not problem boys," he said standing up and shaking their hands again. "I will see you on Monday."

"You will?" asked Ron.

"Oh yes, I have to give our Aurors some information and orders so they can start their search for the Death Eaters," he said as they walked towards the door. He opened it for Harry and Ron.

"Have a good day," he said as they passed him.

"You too Kingsley," they said at the same time. Ron started down the hallway.

"Er, Ron, I'll catch up with you in just a minute. Ron nodded. Harry turned to Kingsley and asked him the question he had been very anxious to ask, but was dreading and anticipating the answer.

"Lupin and Tonks... Do you know if they were together when they were killed?"

Kingsley seemed to consider Harry for a moment before answering slowly,

"Yes, they were Harry. They were fighting along side each other."

Harry nodded.

"Thank you."

And with that, Harry went down the hallway to join Ron.

**X**xxx**X**

"That's brilliant!" cried Ginny as she gave Harry a hug. Harry couldn't help notice that Ginny didn't seem genuinly thrilled though. He decided to put it from his mind at the moment.

"Congratulations!" said Hermione, pulling both Harry and Ron into a hug. "When do you start?"

"Harry starts Monday," answered Ron, beaming. "And Kingsley said I can start as soon as we get back from Australia."

Harry hoped this good news would drive away a bit of the grim mood that had recently settled at the Burrow. George was only coming out of his room for meals and Percy was spending more and more time at the Ministry. Charlie's return to Romania had been a grim affair also. Ron was trying to keep his head up but Harry could tell he was still hurting. Ginny was still being her impassive self. He hadn't seen her look upset (more than she usually was now adays). Mrs.Weasley was keeping herself busy, no doubt trying to put everything from her mind. Just as Hermione released Harry and Ron, Mrs.Weasley came bobbing into the kitchen.

"Oh! You're home! How did it go?"

"Brilliant!" answered Ron enthusiastically. "Harry and I both got jobs! We start at the Auror Department on Monday!"

"Oh, that's wonderful! You'll have to go to Diagon Alley to get your robes I excpect?"

"Yeah, Kingsley gave us some parchment to give to Madam Malkins so we can get them."

"Lovely. We can go later this afternoon. Now how about a spot of lunch. You need to make up for that year without any full meals!"

"Tell me about it," said Ron, sitting down at the table. This earned him a punch on the arm from Hermione as she sat down next to him.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I'd quit while you're behind Ron," said Ginny as she and Harry took their seats across from Ron and Hermione.

"But I mean, come on! There were nights when we had fungus! Or didn't eat at all!"

"Let's not have this same argument please," said Harry wearily.

"You're lucky Harry made me swear not to hex you for being such a prat that whole time," said Ginny warningly.

"Here you are dears," said Mrs.Weasley as she flicked her wand. Four plates of hot onion soup flew onto the table. A loaf of bread and a pitcher of pumpkin juice followed shortly after. They ate until they could eat no more. Mrs.Weasley flicked her wand and the dishes flew into the sink and began to wash themselves.

"So, we'll head off to Diagon Alley in just a bit. I've got to send an owl to Arthur so he doesn't come home not knowing where we are."

"Alright mum," said Ron.

Mrs.Weasley left the kitchen to find Errol. After a few moments silence a thought struck Harry.

"Do you think we should invite George along? He hasn't been to the shop since... erm..."

"No, I don't think he has," Hermione said, knowing fully well what Harry was talking about.

"Let's talk to him," said Ginny earnestly. They all got up and Ron led the way to George's room. Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in if you must," said George's annoyed voice from beyond the treshhold. Ron opened the door and the group entered the room. George was sitting on the windowsill staring out into the sky. Harry looked around the room. It was messy and covered in junk. There were dirty clothes spread across the floor, charm books strewn over the bed, and empty bottles carelessly piled in a corner. The whole room smelled of firewhiskey and burnt plastic.

"Hey George..." said Ginny tentatively, though Harry could tell she was really eager to talk to him. George did not turn and face them. "Me... erm... me, Harry, and Ron and Hermione are going to Diagon Alley with mum."

"So?" said George sharply, still not looking at Ginny, or anyone for that matter.

"So," said Ginny quietly, as though hoping he wouldn't yell at her, "You could come with us! You know, get out in the fresh air... you could go to the shop and start running it ag-"

"I am _not _going to run the shop!" yelled George, finally turning to face them.

"But..." started Ginny, her eyes wide.

"NO! It was _our _shop. Mine and _his_! But he's gone so there's no point!"

"No point? So why are all these charm books lying around? Don't tell me you havn't been trying to invent knew things!" she yelled.

"So what if I have! He's the one who was good with that! I came up with most of the ideas and he _made_ most of them! But I can't invent new products without him so it's stupid!" he cried.

"So you're just going to spend your life up here with your precious firewhiskey? This the master plan? You're not the only one who misses him!" Ginny looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Well the way you prats act it seems like I'm the only one! You-" he pointed at Ginny, "Just forgiving Harry after he broke your heart and you're just acting as though things are just fine 'cause you got the 'man of your dreams'-" he said these last four words with a disgust on his face. "And you two-!" He pointed at Ron and Harry. "Acting as if everything's fine and going and getting jobs and being all happy!"

"STOP! _Stop! STOP!_" screamed Ginny. "That's not fair!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH!!" George yelled. Ginny finally burst into tears and ran from the room. Harry sent a look at George he usually preserved for Snape and Umbridge back at school and left the room to find Ginny. **(Now it's sort of Ron's POV): **George mumbled something that sounded a lot like "...baby... she knows it's true... and _him_... acting as if telling her the truth is the worst thing in the-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" yelled Ron. George glared at him.

"It's tr-"

"SHUT IT YOU PRAT!" Both Ron and George whipped their heads around to see Hermione actually shaking with rage. "You are the most- foul- heartless- _git- _I've ever had the misfortune to have to deal with! You should be comforting your family not insulting them and screaming! War changes people, but not into HEARTLESS TOERAGS!"

Her last two words came out almost as shrieks.

"Out," said George through clenched teeth.

"Wha-?"

"_GET OUT!_" he sreamed.

"Gladly!" yelled Ron, and grabbing Hermione's hand, walked out of the room. He slammed the door with a deafening _bang! _behind him.

--

**Oooh gotta have some drama. Well, please REVIEW! I'm going to wait until I have at least 8 before I post the new chapter when I finish it. If I have 8 or more by the time I finish, then the new chapter will be up as soon as I finish. Well, carry on, I just know you were about to click that purple button(:**


	11. And Be A Simple Kind of Man

**A/N: So basically this is all happening AROUND the same time. Just read the whole thing and you'll get it.**

**Chapter 11: And Be a Simple Kind of Man**

"Ginny wait up!" called Harry down the hallway. Ginny had her foot on the first stair when he called her. She turned around and faced him. Her eyes were filled with tears; she hastily started to wipe them as he approached her.

"Come on, let's talk," he said as he sat down on the top stair and indicated for her to do the same. She sniffed in response and sat down next to him.

"He is such a g-git," said Ginny.

"He was way out of line Ginny. You don't need to listen to him."

"He's my b-b-brother. And so was Fred. He's n-not the only one who misses him."

"Trust me Ginny, I know. You loved Fred and no matter what George says, you know you do, and that's all that matters."

"I just thought he'd want to come, you know? I've hardly seen him since Fred d-died. I knew he was hurting, but I didn't think he'd be so awful."

Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. He finally understood why she looked so eager to go talk to George, and why what he said hurt her so much; actually anyone would find what he said hurtful. Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but Ginny cut him off.

"I'm okay Harry," she said, but when Harry raised his eyebrows, she said, "Or I will be."

She gave him a small smile and got up.

"One last thing," he said, grabbing her wrist. "Earlier when I told you about getting the job, you didn't seem all that thrilled."

Her smiled faded from her face, but she regained her composre quickly.

"It's nothing. Look, mum's probably looking for us. We better find Ron and Hermione."

Before Harry could protest she walked back down the hallway in search of Ron and Hermione. Shaking his head, and promising himself to figure out what was really going on, he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Everything all right dear? I thought I heard yelling," said Mrs.Weasley as Harry entered the kitchen and running a hand wearily through his hair.

"George," he mumbled. "Ginny'll be down with Hermione and Ron in a minute. George won't be joining them," he added bitterly.

**X**xxx**X**

"What a _prat_," said Hermione heatedly.

"Calm down 'Mione. Please, he's just being stupid as usual. Don't listen to him. Come on, let's head up to my room."

Hermione followed him, her cheeks still red with anger. She entered the room after Ron and flung herself on the spare cot Harry slept on. She crossed her arms and looked at Ron, who had sat himself on his bed.

"How could he be so awful to Ginny?" she asked indignantly. "Doesn't he realize how much she needs to know he's there for her? Doesn't he _see_ that?"

"Hermione. Calm down!"

"Don't tell me you're not upset about this! I knew you had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but this is your family we're talking about! Don't you care about Gin-"

"Of course I do! I care more about Ginny than anything! She's my sister! I want the best for her!"

"Well what's best for her is for that prat to get up off his arse and BE there for her! He needs to think about someone other than himself and help out his family!"

"Well feel free to tell George that, because I agree fully, but I still don't think he's going to hear you unless he wants to. He's my brother, but he can be a right stubborn git sometimes."

"He needs to go back to his and Fred's joke shop! It's his _full_ responsibility now! He's got to bloody well realize that!"

"I know he does 'Mione! But it'll take a whole hell of a lot to get him to realize it!"

"What's it going to take though? This shouldn't even be a problem! It's just like Ginny said! He's not the only one who misses him! If he can admit that your whole family can work together to help you ALL to get back to how it was! Or atleast a bit better than it is now!"

"I _know_, 'Mione," said Ron patiently. "But for now, all we can do is help out _more ourselves_. Make up for George's lack of effort."

Hermione sighed.

"He's got to-"

"Ahem."

Hermione and Ron turned to see Ginny in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got to get going."

"Oh, right," said Hermione. She got up and put an arm around Ginny. "It's going to be alright," she said soothingly.

"I hope so," said Ginny and Ron simultaneously. Ron shook his long hair out of his eyes and gave Ginny a small smile.

"Come on sis," he said, putting an arm around his younger sister. "Let's go."

**X**xxx**X**

"Diagon Alley!"

Ginny watched her mum dissapear into the flames.

"Diagon Alley!"

Harry was now on his way there.

"Diagon Alley!"

Ron was engulfed into the green flames.

"See you in a minute Gin! Diagon Alley!"

Hermione was gone. Ginny grabbed a handful of floo powder and was about to release the powder when she heard someone come to a fast halt a little ways behind her. She felt the floo powder fall out of her hand and into the ashes as she turned around to see who had caused the noise. Standing in the doorway was her- for lack of a better word- brother, George, standing in the doorway.

**X**xxx**X**

"Damn it!" George mumbled to himself as the door slammed shut on Ron and Hermione. Why did he always let his temper get the better of him these days? Fred. That's why. Why did he have to be killed? Why? Couldn't he be spared? Did it _really_ have to end like that? It wasn't fair. Him and Fred had everything planned out. They were going to buy Zonko's together, open a new branch of WWW, George was going to get together with Alicia, and Fred was going to be with Angelina, have a double wedding, with both of them having twins later. George sighed. Now he really understood the phrase 'We plan and God laughs'. He decided the least he could do with this rush of annoyance was clean his room a bit. He vanished the pile of bottles in the corner with a flick of his wand. Then with another flick, the dirty clothes were sent into the hamper; another flick, the Charm books were neatly stacked on his desk. A third flick; the trash throughout his room was in a trash bin by the door. Flick; his bed was made. He made a bottle of disinfectant appear with a flourish of his wand and sprayed it around the room. He found on of those muggle contraptions his dad always had; the ones you put in a room and it sprayed this perfume kinda thing in the room once and a while. He set it to the most frequent setting and placed it on his bedside table. George sighed; all that was left to do was go find Ginny and the others and appologize. Ginny. Great, now he felt really bad. He had been awful to her, and all she needed was love from her brother. To know he didn't hate her for living. That he would still be there for her even thought Fred wasn't. On this final thought, George sprinted out of his room and down to the kitchen. He stopped abruptly when he entered the kitchen. Ginny was the only one left in the kitchen and was in the middle of throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. It hit the ashes and large green flames burst to life in the fireplace. She had heard him enter and turned to look to no doubt see who it was. He opened his mouth to speak with a clearly appologetic look on his face. She cut him off with the most horrible expression on her face. It was a look of deepest loathing and hurt. Pain and anger. Her eyes narrowed as he started to say her name.

"Gi-"

"Shut up."

He tried again, but he cut him off more fiercly.

"_Don't_ say my name."

With that, she stepped into the flames and said 'Diagon Alley'. She sent him one last look of loathing before dissapearing into a haze of emerald green heat.

--

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait for an update! The last few days of school were hectic with all my exams, and now It's summer so I've been hangin out with friends nonstop! Hah, and I've also been looking around and reading a lot of stories. I've now gained a huge interest with the Lily/James Maurauder Era stories. Stuff like how they got together and all that, so if you've read any good ones lately let me know! And I'm also considering writing one of my own, so give me your thoughts on that as well! Lastly, the chapter: Love it to death? Think I should do the fanfiction community a favor and stop writing? Let me know in a review! Any type of **_**constructive **_**critisism is welcome.**


	12. Be Something You Love And Understand

A/N: Woohoo! Well, atleast that's what you Hermione/Ron lovers should be thinking. Cause in this chapter they begin their journey to go get Hermione's parents! Which can only mean one thing: tons of Hermione/Ron stuff!

**Chapter 12: Be Something You Love And Understand**

(Ginny's POV)

Ginny had just had a huge row with her mother. About school of course. And by the looks of it, she might actually be headed back to Hogwarts come September first. It had basically started after Harry and Ron had gotten their Ministy robes and her mum insisted on getting her books for school. Ginny had kept herself from making a scene, so as soon as the group set foot into the Burrow's kitchen, she had tried convincing her mother, but to no avail. Harry had tried his best to cheer her up, but what Ginny wanted right now more than anything was to go up to her room and take a really long nap. She opened the door to her room, ready to fall on her bed and sleep until dinner. _Oh crap,_ she thought as she saw someone waiting for her. She immediately turned around, ready to go straight back downstairs.

"Ginny wait!" said George.

"Why?" she said harshly. She turned to face him. "Give me one good reason!"

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'm so sorry!"

There was a few moments silence.

"Why'd you say all those things to us?" questioned Ginny.

George took a deep breath.

"I was mad. I've been mad a lot lately. When Fred died," he choked on the last word, "I was devastated-"

"We all were," Ginny interjected.

"-but I just felt like part of me was missing, ya know? We finished each others sentences; we were a team. I'd come up with brilliant ideas for the shop, and he'd help make them reality. So when he was gone, I just got really sad, then really angry. Even the smallest things set me off, so I succumbed to staying in my room, as to not get anyone upset if I snapped. You all coming and talking to me just made me snap. I wish it didn't, and I regret saying those things. They're not true. The thing is... I envy you guys. You can take that hurt and pain and turn into things like love, finding jobs, and helping the rest of the family. I want to help, I really do..."

Before he could continue Ginny engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"You _can_ help," she said into his shoulder. "And you can start by telling the rest of the family what you just told me," she finished as she let go of him. "We can help you, and vice-a-versa."

George nodded.

"And the whole family is getting together for Harry's 18th birthday in July, so you could try it out then, or before then if you want. I think the whole family is getting together soon, so I reccomend the latter."

"I'll make sure to find a time," he said, nodding.

"Okay, well if you don't mind, I was going to take a nap. It always helps after rows with mum."

"I know what ya mean," said George as he got up. He opened the door and turned before he shut it. "Love you Ginny."

"Love you too George."

The door shut and Ginny hopped onto her bed. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

**X**xxx**X**

(Harry's POV)

"Well, we're off. We'll owl you when we can," said Hermione as she gave Harry a hug.

"Good luck," he said as she released him. He clapped Ron on the back. "Try not to screw anything up mate," he said so only Ron could hear him. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Harry."

"Anytime."

"Oh be careful will you?" cried Mrs.Weasley as she brought Ron and Hermione into yet another hug.

"Mum! We will I promise. Now can you let us go?" asked Ron.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Be safe!" she yelled as they put their bags over their shoulders. They grasped hands and with a _pop!_ they were gone.

**X**xxx**X**

(Ron's POV)

"Why do we have to take a... a-"

"Airplane," said Hermione.

Ron and Hermione had apparated to a nearby airport, and were waiting for their flight to Sydney.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought we went over this. Apparition can only get you so far. It can get you really far don't get me wrong, but Australia is way too far to Apparate to."

"Oh..." Ron was still uneasy about riding on an airplane. Hermione had obviously noticed.

"Don't worry Ron, it'll be fine," she said, taking his hand. He gave her a small smile.

"Flight 32 to Sydney. Now boarding," said a voice over the intercom.

"That's us," said Hermione, throwing her bag back on. Still holding Ron's hand, she led him to a small stand.

"Tickets," said a young woman lazily. Hermione handed the woman hers and Ron's tickets. The lady scanned them and handed them back to the couple. Ron and Hermione boarded the plane and found their seats.

"Want the window seat?" asked Hermione.

"No, no, you take it," said Ron.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said smiling.

She smiled back and took a seat next to the window.

"How long is our flight?" asked Ron as he but his bag under the seat as Hermione had done.

"Around 21 hours."

"Bloody hell!"

"It's noon right now so we'll be getting there..." she furrowed her brow. "And the time change..." she sat there thinking for a moment. "We'll get there at 7 pm, tomorrow."

"But our flight's 31 hours, not 21!" exclaimed Ron.

"We'll be in a different time zone so the time will be different. Sydney is ten hours ahead of us," explained Hermione. (A/N: Idk if that's correct. I suck at the whole flight time with different time zones thing, so don't be afraid to correct me if i'm wrong.)

"Blimey!" said Ron. "So we'll be sleeping on the plane?"

"Yeah, it's a red eye flight."

"A what?"

"It's what muggles call a flight that flies throughout the night. 'Cause usually you don't get that good of a nights sleep and your eyes are red."

"Weird, these muggles," said Ron, a little too loudly.

"What'd you say lad?" asked a man across the aisle from them.

"Er-"

"He said troubles," interrupted Hermione.

The man furrowed his brow, but eventually accepted Hermione's answer.

"Careful what you say loudly Ron," warned Hermione in a whisper.

"Right," he said grinning sheepishly.

"Good day passengers," said a cheerful voice from the intercom. "We'll be taking off momentarily, so if you'll all turn off any electronics and buckle you seatbelts, we'll be on our way to Sydney!"

Both Ron and Hermione buckled their seatbelts. Hermione reached down in her backpack and rummaged around for a bit. Finally, she pulled out a large book. It had a paper bag cover on it, hiding the title of the book. She opened it to a marked page and began to read. Ron smiled. Same old Hermione; some things never change. Suddenly the plane lurched and Ron clung to the sides of his seat. Hermione looked as though nothing had happened. The plane backed up and then moved forward. All of a sudden it accelerated until they were the runway was just a black blur outside the window. At this point Hermione noticed Ron's alarm and looked up. She smirked and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay. They have to go this fast to get in the air. In a second we should lift up a bit."

Sure enough, Ron felt the front of the plane lift up. Then the other side of the plane lifted. Within moments they were high above the airport. Another moment; London was getting smaller. Another moment; Even smaller. The plane continued to rise higher and higher. Then they broke the clouds and all you could see was white and blue. Ron was amazed; his mouth in a perfect 'O'. Hremione smiled and cotinued reading, but not letting go of Ron's hand, he noticed. Ron smiled and continued to gape at the view outside the window.

The flight from then on was reasonably good. Hermione had miraculously found a direct flight to Sydney: No plane switches. (A/N: I know that's probably impossible, but it's my story. I'm keeping it this way.) Ron could tell Hermione was a little anxious, but every time he asked she always said-

"I'm fine Ron," said Hermione for the about the dozenth time. She had answered patiently every other time, but Ron could hear the impatience in her voice this time.

"Sorry," mumbled Ron. He looked across Hermione and out the window. The sun was setting and Ron didn't think he'd ever seen anything like it. The sky was pink with hints of orange and lavender, and the sun's rays were catching parts of the clouds and shining brightly, making the entire sky blinding. The sun itself was starting to burn red. There were no gaps in the clouds, so the only thing you could see was the breathtaking sunset. He oddly got Ron thinking. Mostly about the war; if something so beautiful still existed after all the pain that people were going through, maybe there was some hope. Even if it wasn't some key to immediate happiness, it was like a candle in the velvety darkness, a flower in the middle of a pile of ashes, a Patronus charm in a swarm of dementors... seeing your love alive after facing enough dangers for an entire lifetime.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Hermione, breaking his reverie. Ron laughed at himself for his last few thoughts. He could just hear George or Ginny's response if he mentioned his thinking: 'You were _thinking_?!'. He looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Yeah, it is," he answered, still not taking his eyes off of her. She looked at him and noticing he wasn't looking out the window, turned pink. Ron smirked and leaned towards her. They were inches apart when someone cleared their throat loudly behind Ron. He turned to see a young woman standing by a cart filled with drinks.

"Anything dears?" she asked in a high voice.

"I'll have a sprite please," answered Hermione. "And a coke for him," she added, gesturing to Ron. He looked at Hermione questioningly as the stewartess filled their drinks. What in bloody hell was a coke? As soon as the stewartess had put their drinks on the pull out tray from the seat and moved on, Ron asked bluntly, keeping his voice down,

"What in bloody hell is a 'Coke'?"

Hermione laughed.

"Just drink it Ronald."

Ron reluctantly picked up his Coke and eyed it. He made a face as he brought it closer to his mouth.

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald it won't kill you!" said Hermione exasperated, though she looked amused. Ron took a deep breath and took a sip. It was bubbly and popped all the way down his throat, but it didn't taste half bad.

"Hm," he considered. He took another sip. It was actually okay. "It's good," he finally admitted.

Hermione just smiled and took a sip of her Sprite. The sun had finally set and the sky had turned to a deep navy blue, with hints of shine from the stars above and a slightly lighter blue color where the clouds were. Hermione had slipped off her shoes and was using her jumper as a pillow. Ron waved down a stewartess that was passing and she gladly got a blanket and pillow for him. He slowly lifted up the arm rest between him and Hermione and slid her over so she was resting on his chest. He put the pillow behind her head and slid the blanket over her. He was turning a deeper shade of red as he did this. He wasn't do anything Ron- to his knowledge -but he was nervous and a tad bit embarassed for being nervous. Hermione saw his face and smirked. Soon her breathing evened out and she was asleep. Ron shortly followed suit. Hours later they were woken by the plane jerking and shaking out of control.

**X**xxx**X**

(Ginny's POV)

Harry and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's room listening to the wireless. Ginny didn't want to face her mother at the moment and Harry had been amazing (as usual) and brought food, pumpkin juice, and the wireless so they could camp out in her room. Ginny was slowly falling asleep in Harry's arms when the announcer interrupted a Wierd Sisters song with breaking news.

"Sorry for the interruption folks, but it seems there has been a deadly plane crash that both the Muggle and Wizarding World has just been notified of. It crashed just minutes ago. No news on survivors. Stay tuned."

The music started again but Harry and Ginny weren't listening. Harry had grabbed Ginny's hand and the wireless and flown downstairs.

--

**Hahaha cliffhangerrrrr! Sorry it took so long to update I've been REALLY busy. And I mean REALLY busy. Well review, review, review. And btw: I started by Lily/James fic! Go to my profile and check it out. Well, REVIEW! (:**


	13. Be A Simple Kind of Man

**Chapter 13: Be A Simple Kind of Man**

"Whazzgoinon?" asked Ron groggily, as he grabbed onto the arm rests. The plane was jerking, rising, and falling quickly.

"The plane's crashing," said Hermione. She was putting on her trainers and backpack, and had pulled out her wand. People around them were panicking and and yelling.

"Take out your wand."

Ron did as he was told and grabbed his bag also.

"What are we going to do?" he asked urgently.

"We're apparating out of here."

"But what about the Muggles?!"

Hermione looked at him and remembered the last time he had said something like that. _What about the house elves? _She remembered when she just had the hugest urge to kiss him. The only thing different about this time was that she pushed the thought out of her mind... to be thought about later.

"I've done as much as I can. No one should die."

"No one _should_ die?"

"Come _on_ Ron!"

Hermione grabbed his hand and they were gone.

**X**xxx**X**

Ginny was clutching Harry so tight it hurt, but Harry wasn't about to ask her to let go. He could remember the last hours crystal clearly...

Ginny and Harry sprinted down into the kitchen with the wireless.

"What is it?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

Harry put the wireless on the table and tuned the volume.

"...says the plane crashed due to technical difficulties..." the Muggle reporter was saying.

Mrs.Weasley dropped the dish she was cleaning and flung herself towards the wireless. The look on Ginny and Harry's faces answered her silent querie of whose plane the reporter was talking about.

"We are awaiting news on whether there are any survivors..."

With that Mrs.Weasley burst into tears. Harry owled Mr.Weasley, grudgingly went to inform George, and alerted the rest of the family. A quarter of an hour later he returned to find Ginny and Mrs.Weasley in the exact same positions he had left them. He sat next to Ginny and listened impatiently to the other Muggle news until they brought up Ron and Hermione's flight once more.

"Breaking news concerning this evening's plane crash. Fortunately, no deaths have been reported, but there were six passengers injured, and two have been reported missing."

The reporter listed the names of the injured.

"And finally, Meghan Gibson and Roger Wibley have been reported missing..."

At this point Ginny had began clutching onto Harry; her face buried in his shoulder. He knew exactly why: Ron and Hermione had put their plane tickets under the names of Meghan Gibson and Roger Hibley, just in case.

"Professionals are baffled at this crash. As one man was bold to say, 'Everyone on this plane should be dead right now. The plane hit the ground with unbelievable speed, nose-on. That only six people were injured and that no one is dead is astonishing.'"

So they waited and waited. Harry sent occasional updates, but spent most of those hours in the kitchen with Ginny, Mrs.Weasley, and George.

He comforted Ginny and George tried his best to console his mother. Ginny wouldn't stop clutching Harry, but he wasn't about to move. He found himself in need of comfort too, and oddly enough, Ginny's strangling embrace was doing just that. He would occasionally kiss her head or her forehead, and they didn't speak, but that was okay.

The following two days preceeding the unexpected revelation were tense and quiet. The evening they had recieved the news, at about three in the morning, Ginny had fallen asleep in Harry's lap. He picked her up bridal style and brought her into the living room; he layed her down the couch and summoned the wireless. He put it on a small table and turned down the volume so it was only a quiet murmer in the backround. Mr.Weasley had persuaded his wife to retire to their room at midnight, a few hours after he had returned from work. George followed soon after to his room.

Harry popped the foot rest on the chair and picked Ginny up once more. He sat down in the chair with her in his arms. She moved in her sleep to get comfortable; she snaked her arms around his neck and he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He finally felt somewhat relaxed for the first time in a while, and drifted off to sleep.

**X**xxx**X**

Two figures materialized out of thin air with a _pop!_ in a deserted alleyway in Sydney, Australia. One had bushy brown hair and the other had flaming red locks.

"We made it!" Hermione exclaimed with a sigh. She shrugged against a dumpster. Ron turned towards her and pulled her into hug. Figuring now was a more appropriate time to give into her thoughts, she pulled out of his grasp a bit so she could kiss him passionately. After a a few moments they broke apart and went back to hugging, though the tips of Ron's ears were pink, and Hermione cheeks were flushing red.

"We should owl Harry and my family and let them know we're okay. The crash will be on the Muggle news I expect," he said into her hair.

"Let's find a place to stay and then we'll send an owl."

Ron agreed and they booked a room in a nearby hotel. Then they found a nearby Wizarding village and found an owl to send word to Harry and the Weasley's. They went back to the hotel and collapsed into one of the beds provided. They were asleep before they could even consider getting up and changing.

**X**xxx**X**

Harry awoke in a very uncomfortable spot. He climbed out of the recliner and walked into the kitchen to find Ginny making eggs and toast. Now normally, this wouldn't be surprising to someone, but Ginny rarely cooked. She was more of a cereal kind of person.

"I'd take that pan of the burner unless you want black eggs," warned Harry.

Ginny jumped; she had been looking out the window.

"Geez Harry you're going to give me a heart failure! And since when do you know anything about cooking?"

Harry took the pan off the burner and scraped the eggs into a bowl.

"Since the Dursley's constantly made me cook breakfast for them," he replied. "Toast," he added, nodding to the toaster.

"Wha-OH!" Ginny rushed over to the toaster and popped the toast out. It was very dark toast now. Ginny sighed and put the toast on a plate on the table. She sat down at the table and grabbed a piece, biting into it. She looked up at Harry.

"I should probably stick to cereal."

Harry grinned and sat down next to her.

"What time is it?" he asked her, noticing it wasn't very bright outside.

"Six thirty. I couldn't sleep," she explained at Harry's shocked look.

He nodded knowingly and put some scrambled eggs on his toast (A/N: Soooo good!;D) and bit into it. He made a face.

"Definately stick to cereal."

Ginny gave him a small smile and threw a bit of egg at him. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. After she was finished, Ginny got up and started to clean the dishes. Harry got up to help her. After more silence Harry grabbed one of Ginny's hand off the edge of the sink and intertwined his fingers in hers.

"They'll be alright Gin."

Though he was trying to persuade her, he was trying to persuade himself as well.

Two days after the news of the crash, an owl flew into the Burrow's kitchen. Ginny, who had been eating lunch while Harry sent out more updates, flung herself towards the owl and untied the letter.

"HARRY!" she called as she saw who the letter was adressed to: the Weasley's and Harry. "Mum! Dad! Get in here!"

"What is it Gin?" asked Harry as he ran in, Mr. and Mrs.Weasley close behind him, followed by George. Ginny ripped open the letter and read aloud"

"'Dear the Weasley's and Harry,

RON AND I ARE OKAY.'-" Ginny beamed as she read this, as did everyone else. "'We managed to apparate out of the plane and make sure no muggles would be killed. We're going along with everything as planned. We are completely okay. See you soon.

Love from,

Hermione, and Ron.

P.S. Ginny, Ron says to go easy on the huge snogging he knows you have planned at this very moment for Harry. I know, it shocked me he thought of that, too.'"

Ginny turned red at this last note and handed the letter to her mother. Harry laughed at Ginny's expression and followed her into the living room when she left. She turned around as Harry said,

"Ron is rarely right, so let's not prove him wrong okay?"

Ginny laughed and kissed him deeply on the lips. After a few moments she parted her lips and Harry followed suit. She put her arms around his neck as he laced his arms around her waist. She pulled him onto the couch without her lips leaving his. When she braided her fingers in his hair, Harry pulled away reluctantly and said,

"What about Ron's warning?"

"What Ron doesn't know won't hurt him," she breathed, before kissing him once again.

--

_A/N;_

Sorry for the _impecably_ long wait. I've been soaking up the glory that is summer. But then I discovered I have _homework_ due on the first day of school, so I'm putting it off. I have the next chapter partially written, I'll be posting it after I (finish it obviously) and edit/add/remove some things. I will not be updating as often, because I'm starting high school in like a week (!) and I'm gunna focus on getting settled and in a routine before I start adding another thing (this fic and my other one, I Solemnly Swore We Were Up to No Good) to my long list of homework/things to do. And alas, I've been having terrible writer's block. Yeah, so sorry again for the horribly long wait, because I do not plan in _any way_ to become one of those fanfic writers that waits like 6 months _to a year_ to update stories.

_FYI;_

**I love reviews; good or bad. They inspire me to write. So basically, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update. So please **_**REVIEW**_**! (: **


	14. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Wow, okay, it's been a while. Not much to explain my 3 year absense other than I lost interest as I entered high school. However, I've just re-read the series and have gotten inspired again. We all wanna know what the heck happened between the last chapter of the seventh book and the epilogue! So, my question is: Should I start work on this story again? Please leave a review with your input. If you guys show enough interest, then I'll start putting in the effort again and get you guys a completed story. Sound fair? Well, please, please, please review!


	15. Won't You Do This For Me Son

**Okay, you guys rock. Here's a new chapter. I love writing and I LOVE Harry Potter, so I'm gunna finish this story. Hopefully the writing is just as good, because I've definately matured in the past three years and so has my writing. And I've just re-read the 6th and 7th books (my favorites!) and I'm really going to try and keep this story realistic as far as how characters act, talk, etc. (: Well I'm going to stop rambling and give you a new chapter!**

**Chapter 15: Won't You Do This For Me Son**

"When do you think they'll be back," whispered Ginny as she watched check the Weasley's unique clock for about the millionth time that morning.

"Not sure," replied Harry. "It's been a week and a half... But they _did_ say it might take a while..."

"Well they better be back soon or Mum's gunna go mental."

"No kidding. Well I'm off," said Harry as he grabbed his wand off the table.

Ginny grabbed his wand at the same time, and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"I'll be back around 6," he reassured her.

"No training today?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt had established that Harry needed to complete training before he could get into the action, which Harry thought was fair considering he hadn't completed his last year of school. Kingsley, despite being the new Minister of Magic, was remaining the Head of the Auror Department in attempts to get the Ministry back on track. Kingsley had him on a schedule that consisted of normal entry-level jobs in the office and field training every other day after regular hours.

"Nope, just normal hours."

"Did your dad already leave?"

"He went in early today."

"Thanks. Well I'll see you later," he said as he attempted to leave again. "Er- Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"It's _kind of_ required to have a wand when you're an Auror."

"Rubbish," she joked.

Harry leaned over the table to kiss her and she finally let him take his wand.

Wanting nothing more than to turn around and head straight back to Ginny, he forced himself to focus on work as he left the Burrow and apparated to the Ministry.

**XxxX**

**(Ginny's POV)**

Ginny sat in the sitting room of the Burrow having an internal battle over school while staring at the open Hogwarts letter on the table which also contained a shiny red and gold captain's badge.

_So much happened at that school._

_There's no way to convince mum to let me drop out... Should I just go?_

_It's a whole year of school when I just want to play Quidditch professionally._

_But I'd be Quidditch captain. It's a way to be seen by scouts._

_But-_

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by a loud _pop!_ that made her jump about a foot in the air. Turning with her wand ready, she found herself looking at a very tired, very disheveled redhead.

"RON!"

Ginny lowered her wand and gave her brother a hug.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She's with her parents at their house."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. It took a while to find her parents but they were safe, she was able to reverse the spell without much trouble, and luckily their home here was perfectly fine. Hermione is gunna stay with them for a while. She said she might stop by for dinner though."

"Mum's going to insist. Her eyes have been glued to the clock for the past few days. I thought she was gunna take it off the wall again like she did last year."

"Where's Harry?"

"Work," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. "He'll be home for dinner. MUM!"

They heard quick footsteps as rushed into the kitchen.

"What? What- RONALD!"

She rushed over to Ron and engulfed him into a bonecrushing hug.

"Oh thank heavens you're alright! Where's Hermione? Are her parents okay? Were you able to return their memories? And what about the plane? What happened? Are you-"

"-Oi! Mum," interrupted Ron, now massaging his ribs. "Take a breath. I'll explain the whole thing to both of you."

"I'll send an owl to your father and Harry," she said as she scribbled a note on a piece of parchment. She attached the note to an owl and turned back to Ron. "Now let's hear what happened."

**XxxX**

**(Harry's POV)**

Harry was staring at pile of paperwork the size of a small house elf. His desk was already covered in papers and the file cabinets in his cubicle were fit to burst. There was more paperwork than usual since Kingsley had decided to rebuild the Ministry from the bottom up, including the Auror Department. He sighed and looked at the clock. Only noon. Leaning back in his chair, he tried to get the cramp out of his hand. Even though hours of paperwork every day was not what Harry had in mind when aspiring to become an Auror, he reminded himself that normally wizards and witches had to pass their N.E.W.T's and go through three years of training just to get to this point. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Er- come in," he said as he straightened up and tried to look like he was hard at work.

"It's only me," said as he walked in.

Harry instantly relaxed back into his chair and laughed.

"Molly's sent me a letter Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Ron's back," he clarified.

"Oh! Is everything okay?"

"Seems so. The note didn't say much. But I was going to try and get out of work as soon as I could, rather than stay a bit later like I normally used to."

"I'll try and do the same."

"Good. See you back at home."

Harry nodded and turned back to the pile of paperwork as left, sighing as he realized that wishful thinking wasn't going to make the pile any smaller.

XxxX

After hours of paperwork Harry was thankful he was looking at the outline of the Burrow as he descended down the hill along with . As they walked through the door they saw the entire Weasley family huddled around a very disgruntled looking Ron and an exhausted Hermione. They seemed to perk up as they saw Harry, so he quickly walked over. Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder and bent over to give Hermione a hug.

"Doing alright?" he asked as rushed over to hug them.

"Not bad," replied Hermione. Her voice sounded strained.

"Be better if I could get some sleep," said Ron, nodding his head in the direction of .

"Food first, then sleep," said . "Let's all eat."

She waved her wand and dinner flew onto their plates as they sat down. Harry, to his pleasure, found himself seated next to Ginny. He winked at her as she placed her hand on his knee under the table.

"How did everything go?" he asked Hermione, who was seated across from him.

"It was tough," she said. "After apparating out of the plane we were pretty messed up from jet-lag. And it took us a while to find my parents, but eventually we found them. They were working at a zoo."

"Did everything work out with the memory charms?" asked Ginny.

"It was tough to get their memories back," replied Ron. "But Hermione's brilliant so they're alright now."

Hermione blushed.

"And then we brought them back to my old house," she continued. "We're so lucky it wasn't damaged. We could tell someone had looked for them, but the place is safe."

Safe. Harry looked around at the people surrounding him and was thankful that places and homes could finally be just that. Safe.

**Well there you go. Back in the game! I'm excited. Well, review cause it's so incredibly nice.(:**


	16. If You Can?

Yay, new chapter(: I don't have much to say so, here you go!

Chapter 16: If You Can?

Harry was crouched behind a large rock. He listened for any hint of a sound. All he could hear was his own breathing. He peered around the rock and into the darkness when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around and pointed his wand at the figure that was advancing towards him.

"_Stupefy!_" he yelled.

The figure flew backwards and slammed against a rock nearby.

The lights suddenly turned on and Harry heard Kingsley's voice echo through the training room.

"Nice one, Harry. That's good enough for one day. Meet me outside."

Harry went over to Ron and held out his hand. Ron took it and pulled himself up.

"Sorry mate," Harry said as Ron shook off the dirt on him.

"No problem. Just lucky these things are pads, not actual rocks," he replied, nodding to the rock-shaped pad he had just been blasted into.

The pair left the training room and entered the lobby outside where Kingsley was waiting for them.

"Nice job today you two. You're really making progress."

It had been nearly three weeks since Ron had started the same schedule as Harry down at the Ministry of Magic. Training was getting tougher and tougher and now they were doing simulation practices as part of their field training.

"How long 'til we can get out into the field?" Ron asked eagerly.

Kingsley chuckled.

"You've still got a ways to go, the both of you. I'm not saying you guys wouldn't be successful but the training will prevent simple mistakes. Plus, it's only fair."

The two nodded.

"Well I'll see you both tomorrow, 8 a.m."

"Bye, sir," they said in unison.

As they headed back to their cubicles to collect their things, Ron brought up Harry's birthday. It was just a few days away.

"So Mum wants to know what you'd care to do for your birthday," he said as they headed onto the lift.

"Er-"

"-Not too much of a fuss, we know," Ron interjected, reading his mind. "But besides that."

"Honestly just a nice meal with everyone is fine."

"Good luck with that mate," Ron laughed.

Harry sighed. When they reached their cubicles Harry turned to Ron.

"You coming back to the Burrow tonight?"

"Nah, I promised Hermione I'd stop by. Tell Mum for me? I'll be back around 10."

"Sure thing."

Ron thanked him, turned around, and was gone.

**XxxX**

Harry walked into the Burrow's kitchen where was washing dishes.

"Hello ," he said.

"Oh hello dear, how was work?"

"Tough," he replied. "Ron wanted me to let you know he's going to Hermione's and will be back by 10."

"Thank you. Here, have a bite to eat. You must be starving."

Harry thanked her and grabbed a bowl of soup.

"Where's-?"

"Ginny's outside."

Harry's ears turned pink. smiled as she left, watching Harry stumble a little off his stool in embarassment and headed towards the door. He stood in the doorway and watched Ginny while she sat outside in the garden, reading a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages _with her wand as light. Harry walked outside and sat next to her.

"150," he said.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just telling you how many times you've probably read that book," he said simply.

She stuck out her tongue at him and then smiled.

"You think you're so funny," she joked.

"_You_ think I'm funny."

"Good point."

Harry laughed and kissed her.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he breathed after a few minutes.

"What, not a lot of love at the Ministry?"

"Let's see. Curses, drills, simulation battles... Nope, no love."

Ginny's face fell for a fraction of a second and she tried to cover it up by kissing him again. The feel of her lips on his almost made him forget, but he reluctantly pulled away.

"Ginny, what is it?"

Ginny looked like she was having an internal battle, but finally said, "You being an Auror scares me."

Harry met her intense stare that he knew so well.

"It's not like I don't want you to become an Auror, because I do. It's just, you know, you being in danger that scares me. I was terrified that whole year you were gone."

"It won't be like that, though," he tried to reassure her. "My whole life Voldemort has been after me and it's finally safe. There are still bad people out there but compared to Voldemort... I can make it."

He grabbed her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't think you're putting me in danger again? You're not gunna just decide that it's too dangerous for us to be together again?"

He tried to look into her eyes as intensely as she was looking into his.

"No," he said thruthfully. "I'm not going anywhere."

**XxxX**

(Ginny's POV)

Hermione and Ginny appeared out of thin air at the end of the street in a Muggle neighborhood. Hermione led Ginny down the street and into her house. Hermione said hello to her parents and Ginny followed her up to her bedroom. Ginny looked around the small, bright room. It was covered in books and pictures. Ginny could recognize which photos were from the wizarding world, because occasionally you'd see the people in the picture move. She was looking at a picture of Hermione, Ron, and Harry when Hermione said,

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well... Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"I've been thinking about it ever since I got a letter from Professor McGonagall... But yes, I believe I've decided I'll go back. Aren't you?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"Er, well, for a while I was sure there was no way I wanted to go back... But after I got my letter I've been undecided."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I think I want to go back."

"Have you talked to anyone else about it?"

When Ginny shook her head she continued, in a very Hermione-ish sort of way, "It really is best for you to finish your education."

Ginny sighed and nodded. The two talked for a while longer about school and what it might be like going back after everything. The sun was beginning to set when Hermione told Ginny she should probably be getting home. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and they Dissapparated. Ginny looked at the Burrow, knowing that a talk with her mother was inevitable.

"You can't avoid talking to your mum about it," said Hermione knowingly.

"Right.. See you tomorrow."

**XxxX**

(Harry's POV)

Harry was awake, but kept his eyes closed, hoping to fall back asleep. His week at the Ministry had been exhausting and he was thankful it was finally Saturday. He was slowly drifting back to sleep when he smelled something amazing. First it was the familiar flowery smell he recognized as Ginny, then the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. Harry opened his eyes.

"Happy Birthday," smiled Ginny.

Harry smiled as she sat down next to him and placed the tray of breakfast in front of him.

"We couldn't let you sleep away your birthday," she continued. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"You said that," he joked.

Before she could say anything else he kissed her, thinking of nothing else except for how good it felt as he weaved his fingers in her hair...

"Ahem."

They broke apart as fast as they could. Hermione laughed.

"It's alright," she said as she sat down at the end of Harry's bed. "Just fix your hair before Ron sees. Happy Birthday Harry!"

Ginny blushed and started combing through her hair with her fingers. Ron walked in just as her hair no longer look disheveled.

"Happy Birthday mate," he said.

Harry thanked them and they talked while Harry ate his breakfast.

The four spent the day playing two a side Quidditch until called them in.

"Go get ready dears, everyone should be arriving in an hour or so."

"You told her I didn't want a fuss right?" he asked, looking at Ron as they climbed the stairs.

"Of course," he laughed. "But when has mum ever listened to that?"

**Ahh, there you go, a new chapter. Next chapter is Harry's birthday! Woot. I was gunna fit it into this chapter, but I wanted to get you guys a new one sooner.**


End file.
